A New Light
by cryan0412
Summary: Following the events of Star Wars TLJ, Kylo and Rey still feel the pull to join each other. However, a mysterious force sensitive girl named Jania forces them to meet again. The Resistance and The First Order wish to use Jania to their advantage by training her. But, will the fight for Jania and control over the galaxy only bring Kylo and Rey closer together? (Reylo)
1. Chapter I: A New Hope

**Jania's POV**

I looked around the isolated desert that was my home. Life on Jakku was boring and hopeless. There was practically no point to my existence, since there was no point for my planet's existence. I sat on a rock, and looked up towards the dusty, blue sky.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted something far off into the distance. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. I felt this immediate tingling sensation, a sensation that I tend to feel in dreams, or sometimes nightmares. I began to walk farther out into the emptiness of the wasteland I grew up in, trying to get a better look at what was in the sky.

"No. It can't be…" I say to myself in surprise. What appeared to be the Millennial Falcon was about to land on Jakku. I had heard all about the rebel adventures that had taken place on that ship. Part of me still believed that what was happening was terribly improbable. Yet, it had to be probable if it was happening right now.

The tingling increases as I hear someone whispering my name _"Jania"_ , it called. I watched the ship come down from the sky. A cloud of dust formed around it. I walked toward the cloud of dust.

 **Rey's POV:**

"R2, BB8, we get the girl, we get out. We know she's force sensitive. We need her. I've been having visions about her for the past month No distractions. Please stay with me at all times." I say to the two droids.

I walk towards the exit of the Falcon. Whoever this girl is, I know I must get her before Kylo…or Ben. I'm still conflicted as to what to call him. I hope he's still conflicted as well. It would kill me if he was completely turned.

From the visions I've had, it's evident that this girl has the potential to be incredibly powerful. Luke wanted me to create a succession. He was the last Jedi, and it is my duty to continue some version of those teachings. I begin to feel a strange sensation, the same sensation I feel when Ben tries to communicate with me through the force. We hadn't communicated since the battle on Crait. I missed our force talks. I missed learning about each other. Yet, he was my enemy and I needed to remember that.

 _Rey…you won't get the girl. She'll come over to the dark side. She has to._ Ben knows where I am. He knows that I want to train the girl, and that I'm going to ask her to join the resistance.

 _You'll never win Ben. The resistance will achieve it's goal. Join us Ben, please. It isn't too late._ I plead with him.

 _Face it Rey. You mean nothing there, but you don't mean nothing to me. You have to join me Rey…_ He says in return.

 _No._ I say finally, ending the connection and shutting him out. I know Ben is still in there, he can be redeemed. I know the real him, and I know that he can come back from the dark place that he's stuck inside.

I push these thoughts out of my head as I continue out the door of the ship. I begin to hear whispers…

 _"_ _Jania…"_ They call. That must be the girl's name.

"BB8, R2, lets go" I exclaim to my little droid friends.

"Jania?" I call out.

Jania's POV

"Jania?" I hear a voice call.

"Hello?" I yell, "who's there?"

I see a figure appear from the back of the ship, along with what seems to be two droids. I'm too far behind to see who exactly it is. They continue walking towards me.

"I'm from the resistance. I need to talk to you." I can see who it is now. It appears to be a woman, but one that seems extremely familiar. I feel as though I've seen her before, in some sort of dream. Her name is on the tip of my tongue. I begin to feel this strange sensation that I don't know how to place.

"What's your name, and how do you know mine?" I question as she becomes within an arms distance of me.

"I'm Rey." She says confidently. Rey. I had heard that name before. Everything felt so strangely familiar but I didn't know why.

"I'm Jania." I respond.

"I know," she says excitedly.

"Ummm….how do you know me?" I question. I'm a bit scared now, backing away slowly. I didn't know if I should run, or I should listen to what she had to say.

"I sense you're scared, but you don't need to be. I'm not here to hurt you." she says in a reassuring tone. I didn't understand. How was she doing this?

"How am I doing this you ask?" I look at her confused. I didn't say that out loud. How did she hear me?

"I can hear you because of the force."

"The force?" I exclaim. This girl has the force? I was beginning to realize she may be more important than I originally thought.

"Yes, the force…and have the force as well. Come with me, join the resistance. I'll teach you everything you need to know," she says to me.

I stand there confused, yet excitement begins to stir inside me. This was my chance to make something of myself. It was my chance to get off Jakku.

"Well?" she questions.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." I say.

 **Kylo's POV:**

I had lost Rey, and now I am going to lose a potential apprentice as well. Rey should have joined me when she had the opportunity to. It's strange, but I miss her. I've never felt compassion towards anyone before.

I decided in that exact moment that it was my mission to have Rey, and the young force sensitive girl for the First Order. Part of me even wanted Rey for myself, which was an even stranger feeling. I quickly suppressed that thought, pushing it deep into the back of my mind. I'd use that feeling of rejection, failure and hatred at a later point in time.

"Supreme Leader, what are our orders? How do we retrieve the girl?" General Hux appears at the doors to my chambers.

"We'll find them. We must continue on our course to Jakku."

"Yes Supreme Leader," Hux says, "continue on our corse to Jakku! Get to work!" Hux screams. His constant repeating of my orders becomes annoying quickly.

We'd be landing on Jakku soon, and hopefully I'd get the girl before Rey.

 **A/N: OMG HEY THERE. Thank you sm for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it. This story follows both a new character that I created and the real ones. The story pretty much just picks up right off from where TLJ ended. I need something to hold me over until episode 9, so why not write a fanfic. It'll be told by Jania, Rey, and Kylo. I thought a 3 POV story would be fun. Yes, Finn, Poe, Leia, and all of the favs will be in here. Don't fret. It's just chapter 1, hold ya horses lmao. Once again, I hope you enjoyed. I'll be posting as much as possible! I will also write in some other new characters, but it'll center around these and the originals.**

 **Btw: the italicized stuff = force connection if you didn't catch that!**


	2. Chapter II: Collision Course

**Kylo's POV:**

We hovered over the planet of Jakku. I'd be flying down to the planet by myself. The last thing I want to do is scare off the girl and Rey by landing on that wasteland of a planet in a gigantic, scary ship. While I know she'll be fighting for the dark side very soon, I don't want this force sensitive girl to be scared or intimated just yet. She needs to be introduced to everything first. I'll be sure not to train her the way Luke or Snoke trained me, she deserves much better training than that.

I stood on the bridge of the ship, looking upon the planet of Jakku, wondering what exactly was going to happen when I got there. Will Rey fight me for the girl? Maybe Rey will join me if I do a good enough job of convincing. The possibilities began racing around my mind.

"Supreme Leader, are you ready for your departure?" General Hux caught me off guard.

"Yes, Hux. I was ready quite some time ago…it was you who wasn't ready. Don't disappoint me. The escape pod better be ready to board immediately." I looked at Hux with a cold stare.

"The Supreme Leader's pod must be ready to board immediately!" Hux repeated loudly.

"Instead of repeating my orders, maybe you should carry them out," I sternly comment back to him. Hux nods and walks away to check if my escape pod was ready. I follow behind him.

We approach the pods, all lined up one after one towards the back of the ship. I decided that a pod would be the best way of transport as opposed to my personal ship, The Silencer, so Rey doesn't entirely see me coming. I know she knows that I want to get the girl, but I highly doubt she knows I'm coming for the girl right now.

"You're all set, Supreme Leader. Alert us when you wish for us to retrieve you," Hux says, motioning to the pod he has prepared for me while bowing his head.

"For once you did something right, General," I say to him. I begin to climb into the escape pod, Hux closing the door behind me. I look and see that the coordinates have already been set. All I have to do is press the release button, and I'd begin my descent to Jakku.

For some reason, a sense of worry begins to overflow my mind. I was confident before, but now I'm not as sure. There is a chance that I will not be able to obtain the girl, or Rey. I refuse to fail again. It's hard enough to live with the regret of killing my father, and Rey's rejection. I didn't need this unsureness, and I most definitely did not need these odd feelings of missing Rey. All I needed was my anger and my will to finish exactly what Darth Vader started.

I quickly press the button, and I feel the pod un-attach from the ship. Here we go…

 **Rey's POV:**

"Let's get out of here," Jania says to me with a smile. I wasn't expecting her to say yes so quickly. I thought she'd have more questions or concerns. She simply said yes, and held all of her confidence in me.

"I'm so glad you said yes. You need someone to guide you in the ways of the force. And, like you need someone to guide you, The Resistance needs to be guided by more force sensitive people. That's where you and I come in," I tell her. But after I said "you and I" I immediately thought _and Ben…_ to myself.

I look off into the desolate distance of Jakku, wishing that Ben would change his ways and join Jania and I right now on our way back to The Resistance base. He wasn't hopeless yet…there was still good in Ben, and I know that.

"Are you okay?" Jania asks me. She notices the look of worry on my face. I didn't want her to know that I was even thinking of Ben, she doesn't need to know who Kylo Ren is and that he wants her to join the dark side with him.

"I'm fine, just tired from the journey here," I respond to her. She nods her head, but I don't think she totally believes me when I say that. I keep thinking about Ben, and the connection we had when fighting off Snoke's knights after he killed Snoke, all of our force communications, and the breaking of the lightsaber after I rejected his offer to join him on the dark side. I almost missed him. I missed the temporary good in him, at least.

"Wait, let me get some of my stuff," Jania says to me. I'm surprised that she even has any actual belongings here on Jakku. I never had anything permanent except my staff.

"Of course," I say to her, "Go quickly so we can get out of here. The sooner the better."

I look up into the sky, trying to gain some clarity on how I was going to handle Jania, how we were going to destroy The First Order, and my strange feelings for Ben. As I search the sky for answers, I see something begin to come down from space.

It wasn't a ship, but instead an escape pod.

"Jania…" I call to her, "We need to leave. Now."

"Sorry, just one more minute," she answers.

"Jania I said now and I mean it. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it."

Jania appears from a shelter of rubble. She looks up at me with a confused glare. I point to the sky.

"Who would be escaping to Jakku?" She questions.

I watch as the pod lands. I don't want to know who's about to exit from it. I hear the door of the pod unlatch.

 **Jania's POV:**

"Jania, let's go!" Someone Rey clearly wanted no contact with was inside that escape pod. We begin to walk towards The Falcon. I filled my backpack with everything I knew I would miss from Jakku. There wasn't a lot, only some small trinkets.

"Not so fast Rey…" I hear from behind us. Rey and I both whip our heads around. A creature in an all black uniform, with a metal like mask a top his head stared at us.

"Ben." She says.

"Ben Solo died years ago. It's Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren." He says in return.

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of The First Order stood in front of us. I shook in place, terrified as to what was going to happen next.

"And you must be Jania…" He takes his helmet off and looks at me.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"The force, of course" he answers.

Rey grips her lightsaber. She has a mixture of fear, anger, and sadness in her eyes. I see Kylo grip his saber as well, but he doesn't ignite it. Are they about to fight?

"Jania, you need a teacher. I could show you the ways of the force," he says to me, taking a few steps closer. I look at his face. He seems sincere, yet something inside me tells me that he wants to use my power instead of helping me to control it, and help it grow.

"Well that sounds oddly familiar," Rey counters Kylo's comment.

"Rey, you could come too. Rule the galaxy with me, Rey…please" He looks at her. There is this kind, compassionate look in his eyes now. He begins to walk closer and closer to her. She seems as though she wants to give in to what he wants. Kylo extends a hand to Rey.

"No," Rey says. She begins to back up. "I'll be training Jania, and fighting for The Resistance."

Rey looks at me, and I feel a powerful, tingling sensation in my head.

 _Run back to the ship on three,_ Rey has entered my thoughts. How was she doing this?

 _1, 2, 3._

We both begin to run back towards The Falcon.

"Not so fast!" Kylo screams. He was running right behind us.

"R2! BB-8! Let's go! Get the ship ready!" Rey yells out. The two droids get on the ship, and next Rey and I. Kylo is about to get on with us, but the door luckily begins to close.

I hear Kylo yell loudly in failure from outside the ship.

"What was all that?" I look at Rey.

"You're more powerful than you know. Both the light and dark want you. Kylo wants you to be his apprentice. But when we do begin training, you must learn how to say no to the darkness. The darkness is sad, evil and lonely, stay in the light," Rey warns.

I nod, completely unready to begin this journey.

 **A/N: HI AGAIN! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I had fun writing it. If anyone has any suggestions, please don't be afraid to comment. Also, I think this chapter was longer than chapter 1 so I feel a sense of improvement lol. I'm getting the hang of writing again and I love it! Until next time, xoxo - C. Ryan**


	3. Chapter III: Others

**Rey's POV:**

I have absolutely no idea how to handle Ben. I thought about trying to communicate with him later, but I don't want him getting into my thoughts. I look over at Jania, who's asleep in the chair next to me. She stirs in her seat every now and again, but seems rather calm considering what just happened with Ben.

We'd be back on the Resistance ship soon. She'll be able to meet Finn, Poe, Rose, Leia, and all the rest. I'll have to get Jania situated, and hopefully she'll want to meet some of the other future Padawans as well. Out of all of them, Jania is by far the strongest, I can sense it. The thought of her being so powerful is almost frightening. Usually the most powerful Jedi have a much easier time succumbing to the dark side. It's my job to keep Jania on the right track. I couldn't live with myself otherwise.

Still, I was excited to see everyone again. I especially missed Finn. Finn is a great guy, a much better guy than Ben, I thought to myself. It was almost as if I was trying to sway myself away from any type of feelings towards Ben except for hatred and the hope that he could be good again. I mean, I have no feelings towards Ben so why would I need to convince myself of anything at all? What am I doing?...ugh, I said to myself in my head.

"Jania," I say to her quietly, "Wake up. We'll be arriving soon." She barely moves, her eyes stay shut. She appears as though she's thinking extremely hard about something. Her brows are furrowed. A look of frustration begins to present itself on Jania's face.

"Jania," I say again, this time tapping her arm. She turns away from me slightly, her eyes still closed. She begins to stir more in her seat.

"I won't," she states out of the blue. Her eyes are still shut.

"Jania are you okay? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"I refuse your request. I belong here. I belong with Rey and the Resistance." What is she saying?

"Jania you need to wake up." I begin to shake her, having realized that Ben has most likely entered Jania's dreams as he as a million times in mine.

I couldn't make out exactly what she was saying anymore, but she clearly wasn't very happy. She looked scared and confused. I wanted to get in the dream with her and Ben, but I knew I couldn't. I continued shaking her, still trying to wake her up.

"Jania," I said even louder now, "Wake up! Please don't listen to him." Why couldn't Ben just let her be? Why could't Ben join the Resistance once and for all. His mother missed him, regardless of the fact that he murdered his father. Leia knew that he regretted doing that.

My thoughts quickly drifted off to what I would say to Ben if he was with us right now. I'd most likely tell him that he means something to me, and that he doesn't have to be fearful and lonely anymore. Snoke was dead, and there was nothing holding him back from being good again.

I just wish he could understand that without lashing out at me.

 **Jania's POV:**

"Get out of here!" I exclaim.

Kylo Ren was in an unfamiliar, unsettling room with me. The walls and floors of the room were white. It was cold, and felt empty. The space had an unwelcoming ora, and left a terrible feeling in my stomach. I wasn't supposed to be there. His mask was off, which made me feel a little bit more comfortable.

"I'll leave your dream when I want to," Kylo says to me.

"I won't join the dark side." I say to him.

"You're more powerful than you know, and you need a teacher who knows how to control and guide you with that power," he tells me. I shake my head, knowing that Rey will be the one to guide me in the ways of the force.

I wanted to fight him right then and there, but I knew I was no match for his abilities. More than anything I wanted him to live my dream so that I could wake up and tell Rey what happened.

"Jania," he says in a reassuring tone, "I've been apart of the light. I know what they're like, and I know that they won't be there for you. That loneliness, that hatred, that anger, that emptiness you feel, is a completely relatable feeling. You have no good memories of your parents, no close friends. I see..." He stops for a second, closing his eyes and putting his hand up towards me, "that your parents used to beat you, and left you stranded on Jakku because they didn't want you anymore. I've been there. My parents left me too. If you let me, I can teach you to turn all those terrible feelings into power. Power, Jania. Power that you could have...just say yes..."

He looks at me a sort of compassionate stare. He really seems as though he wants to teach me and help me grow into the most powerful person I could be.

"I'm only fifteen. How could anyone think that I'm powerful?" I question.

"You're extremely force sensitive. You know those whispers that you hear, that feeling in your stomach when you sense something is about to happen, or those reoccurring dreams you have of a certain place or person?" He asks me.

"Yes, I know all of those feelings far too well," I respond.

"That's the force. It's calling to you, and now I'm calling out to you. The darkness is calling to you."

"I don't know. I'm sorry," I say to him.

"I understand that you are unsure. Just...keep it in mind. Don't tell Rey you saw me, tell her it was someone else...someone from your past or something. And know that the minute you want to, the dark side will welcome you with open arms," Kylo says, ending his argument.

In an instant, Kylo is gone.

"Jania!" I hear Rey scream, and my eyes immediately flash open.

"Rey, what's wrong?" I try to play it off as if nothing had just happened.

"You were talking in your sleep. Who was in your dream? Was Kylo there with you? Was he trying to convince you to join the dark side?" She asks question after question.

"I was talking in my sleep? I was dreaming that someone from my past was trying to take me from you and The Resistance, that was all. It was a bit unnerving, but I'm okay. I swear." I hated lying to Rey, I felt so bad.

She nods, "Alright, but if you want to talk about it, you can."

"I'm fine, really." I wasn't. In reality, I was extremely conflicted.

"Well anyway, we're almost at the Resistance base. You'll be able to meet young Padawans just like you. Well, not just like you. You're the most force sensitive Padawan I've ever met." She smiles, and I smile back.

"So there's...others?" I ask.

"Yes...others." Rey responds.

We approached the Resistance ship, and began to enter the ship dock. I see a boy who looks about my age, as well as some others. I assume they're the other Padawans. He spots me staring through the window, and smiles. His smile makes my heart jump. I smile back.

"That's Corran," Rey says, laughing, "First day here and you already have a crush."

"I haven't even talked to him yet," I say in return.

"And you won't. At least not in that way. No romantic relationships amongst any of the fellow Padawan." Rey tells me. I nod my head, a bit disappointed at her rule.

"Let's go," Rey says. We both get up, and begin to walk off the ship.

 **Kylo's POV:**

Hux and some other of the men came down to Jakku to retrieve me. Now, we were traveling towards the Resistance base, or at least trying to find where it was at that time. Hux approaches me.

"You were unable to get the girl and Rey, Supreme Leader?" Hux asks.

"Well obviously. Are they here right now?" I respond angrily.

"My deepest apologies, Supreme Leader. What shall we do next?" Hux and the rest of the crew on the bridge looks to me for an answer.

"Continue to track their ship, we must find them."

"Continue to track the Resistance fleet!" Hux screams, repeating almost exactly what I just said.

I immediately become furious. I don't have Rey, Jania, control over the Resistance, or anything else that I truly want. I stare down General Hux, with fire in my eyes. He begins to look fearful.

"General, we've talked about this before," I say coldly. I approach him. He backs away slightly. I force push him to the back of the bridge. "Don't you EVER repeat me again! Do you understand that?" I scream.

"Yes," He struggles to speak.

"Yes...yes WHO?" I scream again, beginning to form a fist, choking Hux.

"S-sup-," he pauses "-reme, lea-der." I let him down from the choke hold.

"Thank you, General," I say, storming away in the direction of my quarters. I ignite my lightsaber in rage, and any person I run into on my way to my room runs in the opposite direction of my in fear.

The minute I enter my room, I begin to smash everything inside it with my saber. Break after break, tear after tear, I felt no better. I needed Jania and Rey, and I needed them right now. The only thing that made me calm was the thought of force communicating with Rey. I stop destroying everything in my room for a moment, and concentrate on Rey.

 _Rey_ , I say, _are you there?_

 _Ben?_ I watch as she appears.

 _Rey...just join me. I need you on my side._ I tell her, pleading with her.

 _No Ben. Admit that there is still good in you. Admit that you feel compassion towards me and your mother. Admit that you want to join The Resistance_. I shake my head at her words. She's wrong.

 _I've told you a million times and I'll tell you again, Ben Solo is dead. I am Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order. You can join me Rey. You can be Supreme Leader too. Jania can be our apprentice_ , I tell her.

She simply shakes her head. I feel the sadness of the moment fill my heart. I want Rey to be here, fighting by my side.

 _I'll tell you this though_ , I say to her, _I do feel a certain compassion for you. It makes me do things I don't usually do...like feel calm and comfortable._

A smile breaks through on her face. _I'm glad, and I as well feel compassion towards you,_ she says. For the first time in forever, I feel the corners of my mouth tug upwards. I'm...smiling.

 _Join me, Ben_. But just as soon as the happiness begins, it's over. I feel the anger swell in my gut once again.

 _No._ I cut off the connection. I will never be good.

 **Rey's POV:**

Why can't Ben accept that there is still good in him. I know there is. I leave my room, and as I turn the corner, I see Jania and Corran talking.

"Have you ever used the force before?" He asks her with a huge smile on his face.

"Maybe when I was on Jakku. I'm not quite sure." She responds to him.

I feel a connection between the two of them, which is sweet, yet scary. They can't be together. Not now, at least. I begin to spy on them a bit.

"So how long have you been here," Jania asks him.

"About two months," Corran responds.

"Is there anyone else here around our age?" she asks.

"Yeah, a girl. Her name is Avlin. She's great, amazing even." Corran says. Does he have feelings for Avlin too? I truly hope not.

I decided it was time that I interrupted their conversation. I wanted to begin training soon anyway.

"So who's reading for training?" I question, appearing from the corner and catching them both off guard.

"As ready as I'll ever be," says Jania. Corran nods at Jania's statement.

"Alright, let's go then" I say.

 **A/N: HEEYYYY! I really liked writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please comment and tell me what you think, or if you have any ideas for a future chapter! I'M TOTALLY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS**! **What do you guys think is going to happen next? Thanks sm for reading! Until next time,**

 **xoxo - .**


	4. Chapter IV: Training

**Jania's POV:**

I'd heard that training was absolute hell. The only thing I looked forward to was learning how to control my abilities, and yet I was told that we barely touch upon using the force at all.

"Alright kids, everyone gather around," Rey said. I was the first person in front of her. I scanned the room in search of Corran. I saw him in the corner with this perfect looking blonde girl. She was laughing, and occasionally touching his arm. I haven't even talked to this chick yet and she already makes me sick to my stomach.

"Corran and Avlin, that means you too," Rey shouted across the room. Her harshness made me smirk a little bit.

"Everyone grab a saber," Rey motioned to a chest on the far right side of the room. We began to walk towards the chest. "For those who are new here, they aren't real. They won't go through you. If it touches you, you'll feel a shock."

After grabbing a lightsaber, I walk over to Corran. Avlin wasn't with him, so I assumed it was the perfect time to talk.

"Hey," I say.

"Oh hey Jania. You excited for your first day of training?" He asks.

"Totally," I say in return. I see Avlin staring me down from the other side of the room. I feel totally uncomfortable now.

"Don't worry about Avlin. She's just jealous of you," Corran tells me with a smile. I feel the heat build up in my cheeks. Just as the moment begins, it's over. I see Avlin walking towards us.

"Hey Corran!" She says, totally ignoring my presence.

"Hi, I'm Jania," I extend my hand.

Avlin stares at my hand, and doesn't reciprocate the gesture. I awkwardly pull my hand back to my side.

"I'm going to go as Rey a question," Corran says. He waves and walks away.

"Listen, I know you're new here, so I'll tell you this. Stay away from him." Avlin has fury in her eyes. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She seemed so serious, and it wasn't a serious matter at all.

Out of nowhere, Avlin ignites her saber. The color the flashes up is a light blue, so light it's almost white.

"Avlin what are yo-" Before I can finish my sentence, she strikes my arm with her saber. A terrible shock goes through my body. I ignite my saber immediately, ready to take her down.

I had no idea how to handle a light saber, so I began by trying to go for her stomach. Every time I went in for a hit, she knocked my saber away. With a strike to my right arm, I fall to the ground, and drop my saber.

"You thought it would be easy, huh?" She gives me a cocky smirk.

"Girls! Stop now!" Rey cries out from the other side of the room.

Suddenly, a strong feeling of rage fills my gut. I feel my nostrils flare. I look over at my light saber as Avlin approaches. I reach out for it, and begin to feel a pull. My saber flies into my hands. Avlin's eyes widen in fear.

I get up, and begin to rush towards her. She stands her ground. I've adapted to her strategies at this point, combating every move she makes.

"Can you hear me? I'm talking to you two! Stop!" Rey continues to yell.

Slowly but surely, my saber starts making actual contact with her skin. I'm wearing Avlin out, hit by hit. My saber slams into her side, and she falls to the ground. She drops her saber.

"Oh how the tables have turned," I say.

"Please don't hurt me," she cries.

She reaches out for her saber, but before she can grab it, I push it away with the same force I was able to grab my lightsaber with.

"Jania!" Rey shouts.

 **Rey's POV:**

"Jania!" I cry out. She had managed to disarm, and push Avlin to the ground. There was this distinct look of evil in Jania's eyes. It's the same look I've seen in Ben's eyes whenever I've come in contact with him.

"What?" She yells to me. Avlin is shaking on the ground. The younger Padawans huddled in the corner. Corran stood behind me with a shocked look on his face.

Jania turns around to face me. She scans the room, seeing the fear she caused. She drops the saber and falls to her knees. Avlin gets up and runs out of the room. Instead of following Avlin, Corran kneels down to meet Jania's face.

"What happened?" He asks Jania calmly.

Jania looks up at Corran, and then to me. Her face is red, and soaking with tears. She begins to sob loudly.

"Training is over for the day, everyone out," I yell. I watch to make sure that the younger Padawans leave before I say anything else.

Jania had gone straight for the darkness. She didn't even try to fight her feelings. She unlocked the force while fighting Avlin, having been barely introduced to combat, or to the force itself. She had so much raw ability, and the scariest part of it all was that she found her power in a moment of anger and rage.

"You went to the dark side. I told you to stay towards the light. You're not supposed to give in to the darkness." I explain to her.

She looks up at me. She stops sobbing. Anger appears on her face once again.

"What did you want me to do, Rey? Just stand there and let her beat me up?" She screams at me.

"Corran, maybe you should leave so that I can talk to Jania alone," I say. Corran nods and leaves the room.

"Jania, I simply expected more from you," I say to her. I was waiting for sadness to fill her eyes, but all I saw was anger.

"I'm sorry I'm a monster," She snaps at me. Where was this coming from?

"I wasn't good enough for my parents. I'm not good enough for Corran. And now, I'm clearly not good enough for you," she exclaims angrily.

I shake my head. None of that was true.

"You're wrong. You're so, so, wrong. Jania, you're incredibly powerful. You don't know how to control yourself. But that's why you're here, so you don't become a monster." I tell her in a kind voice.

She nods her head, wiping away some of the tears from her face.

"She started it, you know," Jania was still angry. She wasn't over what just happened.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry," I say, "Go get some rest."

 **Jania's POV:**

As I walk back to my room, I think about trying to communicate with Kylo again. Letting my anger take control over me felt amazing.

 _Kylo,_ are you there? Is this even how this works? I say.

 _Yes, it is_. I hear Kylo's voice.

Out of fear, I close off the connection. It was wrong. It was way too wrong. I couldn't go over to the dark side. But, after today, I lost Rey's trust. Maybe there was no point in staying somewhere I didn't belong.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of these feelings. I turn down the corridor to my room, and I see Corran and Avlin at the end.

"I'm sorry, Avlin," I hear Corran say. He kisses her cheek, and embraces her. The anger fills my gut again.

I feel the same sensation I felt when I grabbed my lightsaber while fighting Avlin.

"Jania...wait!" I hear Corran cry out.

"NO!" I scream, and I force push the two of them to the wall. I begin running towards the escape pods. Tears were streaming down my face. I spot Rey out of the corner of my eyes.

"Jania!" She yells. She knew what I was doing. I didn't care. I didn't belong here. I kept running.

"Someone stop her!" I hear from behind me. I was able to see the escape pods now. I kept running, ignoring everything that was happening. I knew what I had to do.

"Don't let her get in there!" Rey yells again.

I reached the escape pods. I quickly opened the door, stepped in, and locked it behind me.

"Don't do this, Jania!" Rey screams.

"It's too late." I say.

 **Kylo's POV:**

I feel the connection between Jania and I reopen.

 _I'm coming_ , she says. I smirk. Finally, she's made the right choice.

 _I thought you would,_ I say in return. Finally, I've gotten what I wanted.

 _I'm in an escape pod on the way now. I didn't belong there. I know where I belong now,_ she says. Part of me hoped that she would say Rey was with her too.

 _Is Rey with you?_ I ask.

 _No. She'll never join the dark side_ , Jania says. She cuts off the connection, clearly angry over whatever happened that made her resolve her conflict. Regardless of whether or not I get Rey, it was going to be an interesting battle now that I have Jania. The Resistance stands no chance against us.

We were going to win, we had to. And then Rey would have no other option than to join the First Order, and me.

"General Hux! Prepare for a new arrival," I order. Hux hurries to my side.

"Will the young girl be joining us? Shall I prepare a room and a uniform?"

"Obviously yes, Hux." He nods and quickly walks away. "And she'll be coming in an escape pod. Be ready." He bows and walks away.

I felt myself begin to smirk. We had a chance.

 _Watch out Rey,_ I try and connect with her, but I hear nothing back. She knows where Jania is going, and she isn't happy. This was going to be exciting...

 **A/N: WELLL SHIT! He guys. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think about Jania's transition over to the dark side? Pretty crazy, right? Tell me what you think, or what you think is going to happen in the comments! Oh and** **Happy Holidays! Until next time!**

 **Xoxo -**

 **Also, a quick little side note, I originally posted this story on wattpad. I'm still posting it in both places, but I really do prefer . To me it's sooooo much better.**


	5. Chapter V: Ventress

**Jania's POV:**

I looked out the escape pod, and saw that I was approaching the First Order Fleet. Taking deep breathes, I managed to calm myself down. For some reason I was incredibly nervous. I shouldn't be nervous, Kylo Ren wanted to train me. They wanted me to be apart the First Order. I would be accepted there.

 _Jania!_ I hear Rey call out. She was trying to connect with me.

 _What do you want, Rey?_ I ask.

 _Please, turn the pod around. You belong there. You belong in The Resistance as a Jedi. The First Order is a terrible, terrible organization._ Rey really wanted me to come back, but I couldn't. I could never go back there.

 _Rey, but I do belong in The First Order. I'm not meant to be a Jedi. I'm not meant to be a part of The Resistance. I'm disappointment to you, and to everyone who pledges their allegiance to The Resistance. I'm a monster._

I close off the connection between Rey and I. My nerves begin to act up. I was at one point a part of The Resistance, and for that the First Order may not be as forgiving and welcoming as Kylo made it all sound. I felt my hand tremble a little bit.

I closed my eyes, trying to slow down the moments before I entered the ship. I pictured Rey, Corran, and the one slightly pleasant memory I have of my parents. I imagined living in a perfect world, in which my parents loved me and never left me. A world where I never disappointed Rey, or was rejected by Corran. As I slowly reopened my eyes, I realized I had entered the ship dock. My pod began to slowly land. Kylo Ren appeared outside my window.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said. I nodded, and opened the door to my escape pod. I climbed out and looked around. From their ships, the First Order seemed much more equipped than The Resistance.

Kylo was in front of me. Now that he was my master, I assumed I was supposed to bow or something. So, I began to bow. But before I could, he extended a hand towards me.

"You don't have to bow to me. The rest of the people here have to bow to me. I'm training you to be something of my equal, a successor," he explains. I look at the hand he has extended towards me, and take it.

"Very good. Welcome to the First Order," Kylo says. "We'll make you a lightsaber, and hopefully you'll consider choosing a new name." We begin to walk out of the dock.

"A new name?" I ask. "My name isn't good enough?"

"Your name is just fine, but I chose a new name. I assumed you would want to separate yourself from the past," Kylo explains. I nod, understanding where he's coming from.

I thought about it for a minute. My mind immediately went to a name I heard in stories years ago. She was a powerful Jedi turned assassin who's name haunted my dreams for what felt like an eternity.

"Ventress," I say. Kylo smirks a little bit, and nods.

"Wonderful," he says. "If you want, I can call you Jania until you get used to Ventress. It's weird having a new name until you get used to it."

I nod in response. Ventress would be strange to get used to.

"Hux," Kylo calls out.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" The man rushes over.

"This is my apprentice, Ventress. I assume her room is ready?"

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux says. He extends his hand, "I'm General Hux," I shake his hand.

"Hux, show her to her room." Kylo commands.

"Yes of course," Hux responds.

"Jania, I'll be back in about an hour. Trust Hux, he isn't too bad. You'll be fine. Get settled in." Kylo says to me.

"Alright," I say back.

Hux guides me to my room, and bows to me before leaving. My room was gigantic. The walls were a grayish blue. I didn't know where to look first. On the far right side of my room was a bed bigger than I've ever seen. On the far left wall there was a black dresser. On either side of the dresser, there were two doors. I opened the one to the left to reveal a walk in closet. The one on the right was a bathroom.

At the back of my room, I spotted a black set of clothes on a mannequin, and lots of cabinets and such. The mannequin had boots, skin tight pants, and a tight black shirt. Around the entire ensemble was a black cape with a hood. The mouth of the mannequin was hidden by a black mask. I assumed the outfit was my uniform, and I loved it.

Maybe I was ready for this after all...

 **Rey's POV:**

I hadn't moved from the escape pods. I felt destroyed. Ben has Jania. Out of the corner of my eye, I see General Leia walking towards me.

"There has been a great disturbance in the force," she says, sitting down next to me.

"Yes, and it's my fault," I say.

"No, no it isn't. It was Jania's choice. Maybe it was meant to be, Rey. Maybe, just maybe Jania will change Ben for good. A child can change someone's life, you know," Leia says.

"If I simply intervened when the girls started fighting, or if I didn't let her walk back to her room alone, maybe she would still be here. If I was just a little faster-," Tears form in my eyes. I couldn't talk anymore. Jania doesn't belong in the First Order.

"You couldn't change this, Rey. It isn't your fault," Leia continues to explain. "I'll leave you be for a little longer." She gives me a hug, and walks away.

I decided I would try and communicate with Ben. He needs to know how terrible a person he is for doing this. He needs to know that I'll be coming for him, and for Jania. This wasn't the end.

 _Ben,_ I try opening the connection.

 _Rey?_ I hear in response. It's Ben. He is actually going to talk to me. I didn't exactly know what to say. I just needed him to know how angry I was.

 _How dare you? You took Jania. You made her want to trade sides. It's all your fault. You infiltrated her thoughts. She was fine before!_ I yell.

 _Rey, it was her choice_ , Ben says.

 _NO! You persuaded her,_ Tears stream down my face. I felt broken and defeated. It was my duty to take care of Jania, and keep her on the right path.

 _Rey you could join me too,_ he says. _Don't cry, please._

 _Are you trying to comfort me? How could you comfort me now?_ I exclaim.

 _Please calm down, Rey. It was her choice, don't blame this on yourself._ How could he be saying this? It's both of our faults that she chose this path.

 _Did you try to communicate with me just to get mad at me?_ He asks.

The answer was yes, but I didn't want to tell him that. While everyone has a right to their emotions, anger was primarily a dark side thing. I wasn't supposed to do anything out of anger. Yet, this entire conversation was fueled out of my fury and rage.

 _No answer, huh? I'll take that as a yes,_ Ben says.

 _You took her,_ I said. How could I not be angry?

 _Anger isn't the Jedi way, Rey. Maybe there is some darkness inside of you,_ Ben says.

Maybe he was right.

 _No, there isn't,_ I tried to shake off my feelings of wanting to join Ben. _Get out of my head, you're the only reason I'm considering this._

 _We don't have to constantly argue over good verses bad. I know you're struggling. I know you're hurt. Talk to me._ Ben says calmly.

Why was he being so kind?

 **Kylo's POV:**

Rey and I were still arguing over Jania. For some reason, I actually felt bad for convincing Jania to join The First Order. Rey was completely broken up over the ordeal, believing that it was all her fault. It wasn't though.

 _I don't want to talk you you about my feelings._ Rey says angrily.

 _Rey I don't want to hurt you at all, and that's honest._ I truly didn't want to hurt her. I care about her.

 _Then why did you take Jania?_ She asks.

 _I didn't think it would hurt you all that much. I also thought it would be incentive for you to join me at The First Order._

My scheme sounded stupid after saying it out loud. I convinced an angsty, force sensitive teenager who was very reminiscent of myself, to be my apprentice all in an attempt to get Rey to join me.

You changed this girl's entire path just to get to me? I can hear Rey's anger increasing with every word she utters.

She chose her path for herself. And in the long run I need someone powerful on my side, so I didn't just get her to get to you, I explained.

My god, you're such a child Ben. I smirk a bit. I suppose I really was.

Are you smirking? Nothing about this is funny! she exclaims.

I'm sorry Rey, I mean that. I knew that she wouldn't care, but I wanted her to. I wanted that apology to mean something to her.

You're fake apologies mean nothing to me, Ben. I feel her cut off the connection. Rage fills my gut. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair.

"Dammit!" I scream. I grab my helmet and chuck it across the room with all of the power in my body. I deserved more than this. The Resistance would pay for all of this, and I would have Rey in the end.

They won't even see it coming.

"Hux!" I call out over the intercom in my room.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" Hux responds.

"Tell Jan-," I stop myself and realize her name is Ventress now, "Ventress that training begins in twenty minutes."

"Yes, Supreme Leader." Hux says in return.

The Resistance will stand no chance against us. None.

 **A/N: HEYYYY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed chapter five. Tell me what you thought of the chapter, and what you think should happen in future chapters in the comments! I'm totally open to any suggestions! I mean that! And if you really feel like it, favorite and follow. Of course, that's all up to you lmao. I'll update as soon as possible! Until next time! -Xoxo**


	6. Chapter VI: Meditation

**Rey's POV:**

The Jania incident still had me shaken up. I was convinced that everything was my fault. Yet, The Resistance needed me. No matter how emotionally unstable I was, I had to continue to work with the Padawans. It was incredibly painful to go into training everyday and be reminded of the fact that Jania wouldn't be there.

I looked down at my watch, and saw that it was time to begin training for the day. I grabbed my lightsaber and staff, and started walking towards the training room.

"Good morning, Rey," Finn says cheerfully. He's now walking by my side.

"You seem rather happy today," I say back.

"Any day with Rose is a happy day. She's so sweet," Finn has the world's biggest smile on his face. I smile back. I was so happy for him. Finn was a great guy, and Rose was an extremely lucky girl.

"How's the pilot and combat training going with Poe?" I ask. Finn and Poe had been training kids in hand to hand combat and flying, something I knew very little of. Since I had little experience in those fields, Finn and Poe offered to teach them. I simply couldn't refuse.

"It's really going great. Everything is going great lately," He can't stop smiling. I really wish everything was going that great for me.

"Well I'm off to Padawan training, see you later bud. Say hi to Rose for me," I playfully jeer.

"Yeah yeah, I will," Finn smirks, waves and walks off down a separate corridor.

Today is the day Avlin is supposed to come back to training. She needed a break, and Jania seriously injured her. I didn't know how to handle Avlin coming back. She's a major reason as to why Jania left.

I walked into the training room. No one was there yet, so I decided to sit down and meditate. Thoughts begin to swirl around my head. I try to clear them away, but nothing seems to be working. I envision my parents leaving me, and telling me they'd come back. I see Ben refusing to join me, and killing his father. I see the pain he's in, and how conflicted he is. I feel his guilt and his heart ache. I can feel Jania's resentment, fury, and sadness as well.

Tears pour down cheeks. My eyes were closed and yet I could still feel them streaming down my face uncontrollably. I keep my eyes glued shut, and continue my meditation. I envision myself now, in a room with two thrones. The thrones have a lightsaber on each seat, and I start to walk towards them. The lightsabers float off the seats, and fly to wear I now stand.

They ignite at the same time. One is a dark blue, as dark as the night sky. The other is a blue light as day.

 _Join me, Rey..._ I hear someone whisper.

I extend my hand out to the dark blue saber, and grab it.

Yet, before I can continue this vision, I see Luke. We're standing on Ahch-to. He looks disappointed in me, the same way he looked when I first meditated with him during training.

"You went straight for the darkness, again," He says, clearly annoyed at what I had done.

"You can communicate with me through meditation? But you're not here anymore? You're..." I trail off, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Dead? No. One with the force? Yes," he smiles.

"Rey, I know I'm not with you physically, but I'll always be with you, just as the force is with you." He says. "Don't let the darkness get you, please."

"Thank you, Master Luke," I say.

"Now go finish what I started," He says, vanishing. I open my eyes and turned around. The Padawans waited outside the door to the training room. I felt more ready than ever to train them.

 **Kylo's POV:**

Today would be the first day of training for Jania. I hoped she was ready, but I knew she wasn't. She was still conflicted, and I knew exactly how to get the conflict out of her. I stood in the training room, and waited for her to arrive. Five minutes went by before there was a motion at the door.

Jania walked in with her uniform on. Maybe she wasn't so conflicted after all.

"Jania, or should I say Ventress, welcome to training," I exclaim.

"I'm ready," she says back to me.

"This will be a test of your conflict with both sides of the force. A Jedi would never kill anyone unless they truly had to, and none the less they would never kill one of their own," I say.

"Wait..." I see fear fill her eyes, "Do you want me to kill Rey?"

"No. I want you to bring me the girl who fought you before you left. You'll get information out of her, and then kill her," I explain. I see Jania begin to smirk. She clearly would have no trouble completing this task.

"Tell me how to do it and it's done," she says confidently.

"I have word that the older and more experienced Padawans are preparing for a battle against some First Order troopers. I assume Rey will be there with them, as well as other members of The Resistance. Obviously, we'll be there to fight back. I'll be taking Rey, and your mission will be taking that girl who hurt you," I say.

Jania is clearly happy with the plan I've established.

"There is one other thing on the agenda for today, which would be acquiring your lightsaber." A smile forms on Jania's face. She seems extremely excited to get her lightsaber.

"Will I get to pick the color? Do I have a choice as to what it looks like?" She asks.

"Not exactly. The color choses you," I explain. She nods her head.

"Follow me," I say. I guide her into a room filled with white kyber crystals.

"They're all white," she says confused, folding her hands across her chest.

"They're white until someone who is force sensitive acquires it," I tell her. "Now close your eyes, and feel the force."

She closes her eyes, and drops her hands to her side. I look around and see the crystals begin to shake.

"Keep your eyes closed, don't worry about what's happening," I say. Suddenly, two crystals emerge, and float towards Jania.

"Open your eyes," I say. She opens her eyes.

"Do I grab them?" she asks. I nod my head. She takes them in her hand, and holds them for a few seconds. The color of the crystals quickly changes from white, to an incredibly dark blue.

"Congratulations," I say to her. "Welcome to the dark side." She smiles. We walk out of the room, and I hand the crystals to Hux.

"Have the lightsabers made. Tell the crafter it is to be a double sided saber that can be taken apart into two halves," I explain.

"Yes Supreme Leader," Hux says, bowing as he exists the room.

"That will be all for today, Jania. Tomorrow we will work more on using the force and some lightsaber skills." She nods, and walks out of the room.

Once she's gone, I take a seat on the floor and close my eyes. Visions begin to swirl around my mind. I see my father again. We are standing on the bridge where I killed him.

"Ben," He whispers.

"Dad?" I call out.

"I'm right here. Join your mother, please." He pleads.

"I can't. I'm so sorry, dad. Please forgive me," I begin to cry.

"I forgive you Ben. You're my son. I'll forgive you again and again. Can you forgive me?" He asks.

"There's nothing you need to be forgiven for that even matches what I did to you." I say to him.

He embraces me tightly.

"I love you, dad," I say.

"I love you, Ben," Suddenly he vanishes. Just like that, he was gone.

"NO!" I scream, "COME BACK!"

Rey appears on the bridge. She's crying, and doesn't notice that I'm there with her. If she knew I was there, she'd most likely run. I begin to walk towards her, ready to comfort her. But she disappears.

"Come back!" I cry out.

Then I see my mother, her arms extended towards me. She's ready to embrace me back into the light. I walk towards her as well, but she too is gone before I get there. Anger swells in my gut. Everyone I loved was gone.

I open my eyes. I was still sitting on the cold floor of The First Order training room. Fury and rage filled me. I ignited my lightsaber and began to smash it against the walls. The guilt I was feeling, my longing for forgiveness from my mother, and my longing for Rey were slowly taking over me. I wasn't sure how much longer I could control my anger.

I had practically destroyed everything in the room once I was done with all the slashing and slicing.

"HUX!" I scream.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," He quickly appears at the door.

"Get this all cleaned up," I command.

"Yes Supreme Leader, right away," He scurries away in search of a cleaning crew.

I needed a win, and this next battle would be exactly how I got it.

 **Jania's POV:**

I had the chance to kill Avlin, and I knew it was my duty to take the opportunity. Still, I felt conflicted. While I hated Avlin, I wasn't entirely sure if I wanted to kill her. I sat down on my bed, and closed my eyes.

I saw my parents beating me, and telling me I wasn't good enough.

"You are worthless! You are complete and utter trash!" My mother screams, slapping me across the face. My father's arms are folded across his chest. He nods in response to my mother's remark.

"Your mother is right. You're the biggest waste of space on this whole planet." He screams. He slaps me across the face too.

The scenery changes, and I envision Avlin kissing Corran on the Resistance Fleet, and them being incredibly happy together. This angered me almost as much as the flashback of my parents. Avlin didn't deserve to be happy. She didn't deserve Corran. She didn't deserve to have the force. More than anything else, Avlin didn't deserve to live.

Suddenly, I was on a snowy planet. Avlin laid on the ground in front of me, and Corran stood behind me. Avlin was wincing in pain, reaching her hand out for her lightsaber. Unfortunately for her, she's too slow, and I grab it before she does.

"Please don't hurt her," Corran pleads.

"It's too late for that," I say. I grab one of the two lightsabers on my belt, and ignite it. Before I can kill her, my mind flashes to a new place. It's a grassy, hilly planet. I'd seen it in dreams before. I looked around my surroundings.

Rey appears in front of me.

"Stop, Jania. This isn't you. Let go of the darkness," Rey says.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you, Rey," Tears form in my eyes, and begin to roll down my cheeks. Rey extends her arms towards me. I go to give her a hug, but she disappears.

Before I can feel anymore pain, I open my eyes. Whatever I just saw only further fueled my want to learn the dark ways of the force. I was slowly feeling less and less conflicted. I was feeling more ready to kill Avlin and all those who stood against me, Kylo Ren, and The First Order.

 **A/N: AAAHHHH THAT WAS CRAZY! Alright so quick thing, I'm hoping to post a chapter a day over the next few weeks. On New Year's Eve, however, I most likely won't post anything. New Year's Day, I will. School starts right after that, so I'll have to make a schedule as to when I'm writing. Don't worry though! I'll be sure I continue writing! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took a lot longer to write, and it feels a lot longer than previous chapters. Comment suggestions! I swear I'm open to them! Feel free to favorite and follow the story, and maybe even give me follow. Alright I'm done with all the begging. Once again, I hope you enjoyed! Until next time! Xoxo - .**


	7. Chapter VII: Battle of Takodana (Part I)

**A/N: It starts off slow, but keep reading, it gets a lot better...Also it's the longest chapter yet so enjoy!**

 **Jania's POV:**

"Ms. Jania, it's time to wake up," I hear from across my room. Slowly, I open my eyes and see a figure standing at the end of my bed. I wipe my gunk filled eyes and see a woman with a cart of food by her side.

"Who are you?" I ask groggily, yawning immediately after. She smiles genuinely. I was almost concerned at the fact that she smiled at me. No one seemed openly happy aboard this ship. Everyone was either absolutely terrified of Kylo, or were filled with hatred and anger.

"I'm your maid, Sera Daklan, but you can just call me whatever you wish, ma'am." She bows to me.

"You don't have to bow to me, Sera," I say reassuringly. It seemed so odd to me to have a servant, and especially a servant that bows to me.

"You're the Supreme Leader's Apprentice. Everyone has to bow to you." And that's when it hit me; I was more important than I knew. Even Hux was required to bow to me. I was the number two in The First Order. "You're a princess of sorts, you know," Sera says.

"I suppose I am," I say back.

"Well, we have to get you ready for training, your highness," Sera says. I nod. Your highness sounded so strange. It would take some getting used to.

I hopped out of bed and began to eat breakfast. Afterwards, Sera guided me over towards the bathroom, and washed my face. Then, she led me over to the other side of the room, and proceeded to help me into my uniform. After helping me get into everything, she lifted the hood of my cape over my head, and put my mask on over my mouth and nose. Sera then attached my two lightsabers to my belt.

"Feel free to look in the mirror, ma'am. If you want anything changed, please do tell me and I'll have it changed immediately," Sera says politely. I walk over to the mirror and stare at myself.

I'm almost a bit scary. All you can see are my grayish blue eyes peeping out of my hood and mask. I looked like the picture next to a dictionary definition of the darkside. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards into a smirk.

"I love it," I tell her. She smiles.

"Very good ma'am. You look magnificent. Now I've been told to walk you to training. Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yes," I respond. We exit my room and begin walking down a long corridor. Sera seemed so content to be working for The First Order as a simple servant. It still surprised me.

We walked for a minute or two more before we approached a glass door. I saw Kylo inside, practicing his lightsaber skills.

"Well, this is where I leave you, Your Highness," She clicks a button and the door opens. She bows and begins to walk away. I walk through the door way. Kylo closes his lightsaber.

"Jania, I hope you slept well and are ready to begin training," He says to me.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," I say in return.

"Alright good. Now strike me," He commands.

"Wha-," Before I can even finish my sentence he ignites his lightsaber and begins to walk towards me. I quickly pull my lightsabers from my belt and ignite them. He attempts to strike me, but I block his hit.

"Good, but you need to use your feelings. Those feelings of anger," he strikes my right arm, and I fall to the ground. I let go of the saber in my right hand. "Extend your feelings of anger towards me. Fight," he yells. With a strike to my left arm, I drop my left saber and it rolls to the other side of the room.

"You need to try harder," Kylo yells, "Your parents abused you, Corran loves Avlin, think of what hurts you. You came from nothing, you are nothing."

I looked over at the lightsaber to my right. Thoughts began racing around my mind. My parents beating me, Corran kissing Avlin, Rey being disappointed in me, all those thoughts flew into my mind at the same time. I extend my right hand out towards my lightsaber, and I see that Kylo is doing the same. Still, I stay focused on my anger.

I close my eyes, and begin to feel the force. I feel the connection between everything, and how easily the force flows throughout all life. Suddenly, there is a cold, metallic object in my hand. I open my eyes and see my lightsaber. I extend my left hand and my other lightsaber comes to me immediately. Kylo's eyes widen, and he backs up a bit. I stand up and begin storming towards him.

I start to truly fight back. I felt confident, and angry.

"Feel your fear. Feel your anger. Most importantly, feel your hatred!" Kylo screams. My hits become more intense. It was as if the entire world could hear the sound of our lightsabers clashing. I see that Kylo is becoming tired, and that his guard is coming down. I strike his right leg and quickly force push him against the wall. Kylo slides down the wall, and falls to the ground.

"Woah," I said. I stop fighting.

 **Kylo's POV:**

I look up at Jania. She had managed to knock me to the ground. I watch as the dark blue light of her saber retracts back, and she reattaches her sabers to her belt.

"Good, very good," I get up. "That's all I think we need for today." I was almost a bit scared at how quickly she caught on to the lesson. She matched my strength completely, and let her hatred fuel everything she did. Jania was much more powerful than she knew. In the past, it's been evident that the student surpasses their paster master. My grandfather before me killed his master, and I killed Snoke. Jania's power practically terrified me. I suppose I simply have to hope that Jania won't make the same fate out of me.

"You let me win," She said, almost sounding disappointed. I shook my head at her comment.

"No, I didn't. That was all you," I said. "We will be landing shortly for battle." Jania looks shocked, and absolutely terrified at the fact that we were already going into battle.

"You mean today, we are going into battle today?" I watch as fear fills her eyes.

"Yes. In fact we are about to land," I say, smirking.

General Hux appears at the door with Captain Phasma behind him.

"Good to have you back, Phasma," I say.

"It's good to be back, Supreme Leader," Phasma responds. "I'm captain Phasma, you must be Ventress." Phasma walks through the door and extends a hand towards Jania. They shake hands and become aquatinted as I talk to General Hux.

"Supreme Leader, we are about to land. Do you and Ventress require anything before we touch down on Takodana?" Hux asks.

"No, just don't do anything stupid," I say to him. Hux bows and leaves. Jania and Phasma are still talking at the back of the room, both of them occasionally laughing.

"Don't worry about the battle. From what Hux and I saw before we walked in, you're quite the badass," I hear Phasma say. Jania smiles at Phasma's compliment.

"Are we ready?" I ask as I walk over to them. They both nod. We started to walk out of the room, and down the corridor. Jania makes sure that her lightsabers are securely attached to her belt, and Phasma puts her helmet on her head, and I do the same. Jania pulls her hood over her head, and her mask over her mouth and nose. Hux joins us just as we approach the door to exit the ship.

"Permission to open the door, Supreme Leader?"

"Permission granted," I say to Hux. He presses a button, and the door begins to open. I immediately felt that Rey was here. She was extremely close.

"On my count, we go. We get what we need, and we get out. Phasma, command the troopers immediately," I yell.

"Let's go!" Phasma screams. Stormtroopers begin pouring out of our ship, and several other ships that had touched down on Takodona. Phasma exits the ship as well. I look over at Jania as she watches the fight between the troopers and Resistance fighters.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She nods. "Let's go," I say to her. We begin to walk off the ship. She storms off into the heat of battle, force pushing anyone who tries to get in her way. I knew exactly what I needed to do, and that was to find Rey.

Two Resistance fighters attempted to shoot me with their blasters. I simply force pushed them across the battle field.

"Kylo Ren," I hear someone say. I turn around.

"FN-2187, or should I say, The Traitor," I ignite my lightsaber. He extends his blaster towards me. "You're no match for me. Tell me where Rey is and I won't leave a scratch on you."

"Never." A white light ignites from his blaster, showing how his blaster wasn't a blaster at all. It was almost a lightsaber, but it didn't appear quite as strong.

Finn tries to strike me, but I immediately block his attempt. He continues trying, but I deflect every hit.

"Give up traitor! Tell me where Rey is!" But he doesn't stop. He's resilient, and keeps up his attempts to take me down. With one swift hit to his legs, Finn falls to the ground. He tries to get up, but he can't. "Let's try this again…where is Rey?"

Suddenly, I feel that her presence is even closer than it was before. I look up, and see Rey. Our eyes meet for a quick second before she runs off into the forest.

"Never mind, I don't need you anymore," I say to Finn, force pushing him to the other side of the battle field. I begin to run in the direction that Rey went.

 _Rey,_ I decided I'd try to connect with her.

 _You won't get me Ben,_ she says defiantly.

 _I'm not so sure about that, because the longer you keep this connection open, the more I can see your exact surroundings,_ I say. I feel Rey trying to close the connection, but she can't.

 _Get out of my head!_ She exclaims.

 _You can run, scavenger. But you can't hide,_ I say.

 **Rey's POV:**

I keep trying to close off the connection between Ben and I, but it isn't working. He's extremely strong right now. I needed to get him off my back. I was running as fast as I could, but I knew it was useless if he could see my surroundings.

 _Go away, Ben, before I enter your thoughts,_ I say, trying to threaten him.

 _You think you can threaten me? You can't threaten me. It's impossible._ He says confidently. I begin to search his thoughts and his mind. I feel his fear to hurt his mother and I, I feel his guilt and regret of killing his father, and then I feel something I've never felt in him before.

 _You fear that Jania is going to be your demise._ In that instance, Ben closes off the connection. I continue running throughout the forest. Now was my chance to get away from Ben.

"I feel you Rey! I know you're nearby!" I hear from somewhere within the forest. It was Ben, and he was getting closer. I jump up into one of the trees in hope that Ben would not be able to find me.

"For your information, I do not fear Jania at all. And she goes by Ventress now." I look down, and I see that Ben is below me. He extends his hand up towards the branch that I'm standing on. "You have two options Rey. I get you down there the hard way, or you jump down and let me catch you. Then, I'll simply take you back to The First Order and you can join us."

"Do your worst, Ben."

"Stop calling me that! Ben Solo died years ago! I am Supreme Leader of The First Order, Kylo Ren!" He screams. I hear the branches of the tree begin to crack, and the branch I'm standing on begins to shake. I hold onto the trunk of the tree, trying to stay up.

"You won't be able to stay up there, Rey," Ben teases. I ignore him, trying my hardest not to fall from the tree and into Ben's clutches. The branch I'm on is still shaking, but it is still connected to the tree.

I try to use the force to make the branch steady, combating with Ben's pressure on the branch. Yet, it's no help. Suddenly, I'm falling from the tree. I feel two arms catch me bridal style.

"Hello Rey," Ben says, staring at me intently.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yell, and I quickly punch him in the face.

"Ow!" He shouts, dropping me to the ground. I get up, and ignite my lightsaber.

"Fine, we'll do things the hard way," Kylo says. He ignites his lightsaber, and starts running towards me. I strike first, and Kylo blocks it instantly.

I strike under, then over, then on his right side, and then on his left. All of my attempts are unsuccessful. Somehow, Ben has only managed to get stronger than last time.

"You regret killing your father, you miss your mother, you fear Jania, and you even have some sort of feelings for me. You're conflicted Ben. Come to the light. You know it's what needs to be done. You know it's your path." I say to him.

"No, it isn't. And it isn't your path either. I saw your potential months ago when we touched hands. You are meant to be on the dark side Rey." Our lightsabers are locked now, Ben and I both pushing towards each other in an attempt to gain dominance.

I feel him start to push down. I was beginning to lose control.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You need a teacher. Luke didn't teach you to your full potential, but I could. Look deep inside you, and tell me what you see. You see a want for power, a want for completion. You won't get that with The Resistance. You're conflicted," Ben says to me.

I close my eyes and concentrate on the force.

"I may be conflicted, but so are you," I tell him. I keep my eyes shut, and push my saber harder towards him. I feel Ben struggling.

I open my eyes and stare deep into Ben's eyes. Gold begins to form in them.

"I see the good in you, no matter what you've done, or say you're going to do. There is good in you. I know it." I exclaim.

"No! There isn't!" I feel Ben regain dominance. "Think about everything that's happened in your life. Think about your parents. They left you. They were nobodies. I said it in Snoke's throne room and I'll say it again. Rey, you're a nobody. But you aren't a nobody to me. Join me Rey, please." Ben pleads. I feel myself weakening. I couldn't hold on much longer. Suddenly, I feel myself fall backwards. Ben appears above me.

He waves his hand above my head, and darkness fills my eyes. I feel him pick me up bridal style, and I drift off into a deep sleep.

 **Jania's POV:**

I cut down any Resistance fighter that stood in my way with my lightsaber. I kept all of my anger in the back of my mind. I held onto the memories my parent's abuse, and the thought of Avlin and Corran together. It fueled my hatred, and my hatred is what fueled my power and abilities.

Across the field, I spotted Avlin and Corran, fighting stormtroopers back to back.

I force push Avlin against a tree.

"AVLIN!" I scream, and start to sprint towards her. Corran doesn't even seem to notice me. He runs over to Avlin in panic. I ignite both of my lightsabers, and pick up my speed.

"Jania?" Corran says, confused.

"Jania's dead. It's Ventress now."

 **PART I of II! To Be Continued…**

 **A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED CHAPTER 7! It's a two parter, don't worry. This whole battle isn't over quite yet. I have some more ideas for part two so hang tight. I'm going to try to post as soon as possible. Hopefully when I get home tomorrow from school I'll be able to post it. Also, I'm pretty sure this is my longest chapter yet, SO I'M INSANELY PROUD OF THAT! Once again, please comment suggestions, and don't forget to favorite and follow the story if you reaallllyyyy feel like it. If you don't that's all good. Let me know what I can improve upon! Tell me what you want to see happen! Okay, that's it. Until next time…**

 **Xoxo,**


	8. Chapter VIII:Battle of Takodana (PartII)

**A/N: So I'm currently laughing my ass off because I realized that my English essay was only 655 words, whereas all of my chapters are up of 1,000-2,000 words. Welp, I suppose you guys are special…so enjoy part II lmfao.**

 **Jania's POV:**

"Jania stop. You don't know what you're doing," Corran pleaded. I inch closer to him and Avlin. I point one of my lightsabers towards Avlin's face, putting the other back on my belt.

"Do you want me to say it again? My name isn't Jania, it's Ventress," I say with rage in my voice. Corran looks up at me with disbelief.

"Jania you're still in there. Don't give in to the darkness." I shake my head. Corran was wrong. Jania was completely gone. The light was gone. It was only darkness now.

I look down at Corran, who's kneeling next to Avlin. With all the fury in my gut, I force push him up against a tree about a hundred feet away. I needed him gone so that I could fight Avlin alone, knock her out, and leave with her.

"So are you going to fight me, or am I just going to take you back to The First Order?" I say in a sarcastic, intimidating tone. I notice Avlin's hand reach for her lightsaber. I could tell she was regaining her strength. She pulls out her saber and ignites it immediately. Unfortunately for her, I'm too quick, and I dodge her strike.

She gets up, and begins to circle around me.

"You really think you're all that, don't you?" Avlin snickers. "Well, you aren't. You're nothing, absolutely nothing. Good will prevail like it always does."

"We'll see about that," I say, striking my saber to her arm. I make a slight cut, and Avlin screams out in pain. She starts running towards me, trying to strike my head. I deflect her hit, and our sabers become locked with each other.

Avlin begins pushing down hard, most likely fueling her power with the realization of her life being at stake. I underestimated her power, and start to struggle keeping up my side. I grab my other saber from my belt, and push it up towards hers. My deep dark blue saber sizzles against her light blue, and I feel myself achieving dominance in the lock.

Suddenly, I'm pushed across the forest. I smack against a tree, and look up to see Corran with his hand extended out, showing that it was him who pushed me. I have neither of my sabers, but I see them in front of Avlin and Corran. The two wonder twins were facing the opposite direction of me. I felt myself weakening, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on. They each reach out for my lightsabers, attempting to use the force to obtain them. I couldn't let them get my only chance at survival in this battle.

I closed my eyes, and imagined my training with Kylo.

 _Feel your fear, feel your anger, feel you hatred,_ I remembered.

I extended both of my hands towards each saber, and let my feelings take control of me. I felt Corran and Avlin's pull, but it was no match for mine. I opened my eyes and saw my sabers fly off the ground. To Corran and Avlin's surprise, the two flew right past them and into my hands. I smirk as I watch fear fill their eyes.

I feel power rushing through my veins. I pull myself off the ground, and sprint towards Avlin and Corran. They stand their ground with their lightsabers in their hands. I force push Corran as far away as possible for the second time, since he had no purpose in this fight.

"This is between you and me," I say. I strike Avlin, and she strikes back. She's weaker now, as if she used all of her energy trying to obtain one of my lightsabers. I go to hit her neck, and she immediately stops my blade with hers. We are locked again, but I gain dominance almost instantly.

"Sorry about this next part, but I sadly need you alive," I say. I slowly let go of my left lightsaber, and weave my hand carefully around our sabers, and over her head. Quickly, I wave my hand over her eyes. She falls to the ground, and I start to drag her by her legs across the ground and towards the ship.

I spot Corran slouched down against a tree. Part of me wanted to run over to him and attend to his wounds. I only wanted Avlin to be defeated, not Corran as well. I tried my hardest to ignore the obvious pain Corran was in, and continued dragging Avlin back to the ship.

I made it out of the woods, and back on the main battle ground. What seemed like a mix of thousands of Stormtroopers and Resistance Fighters scattered the ground. So many had died today, making me question whether all of this was worth it. I stopped myself from thinking that way, remembering that The First Order was only doing what it needed to do. Everything was easily justifiable.

"I see you have what you came for," Kylo says. He's carrying Rey back to the ship bridal style in his arms. I laugh a little bit at the sight, especially since I was being extremely careless with Avlin and Kylo was being so careful with Rey. Phasma appeared from the woods with a team of Stormtroopers following closely behind her.

"Are we ready to leave?" She asks as she approaches us.

"I believe so," Kylo responds.

"Not so fast!" I turn around to see a member of The Resistance. He was young, and clearly wasn't happy that we were getting away with Rey and Avlin.

"Leave, traitor!" Kylo cries out.

"Who are you?" I ask rudely.

 **Kylo's POV:  
** "That would be the traitor, or FN-2187," I explain to Jania.

"It's Finn. And I'm no traitor. You're the traitor! You killed your own father," Finn says. Anger began to fill my gut. I didn't have much time to teach the traitor a lesson. We needed to leave before more Resistance fighters came to Takodana.

"You can walk away, or we can do this the hard way," I say to Finn.

"I'll go with the hard way," Finn replies. He lights his knock off, silly looking, fake lightsaber and I force push him into the woods instantly.

"Let's go, now." I say. Phasma and Jania nod, and we board the ship.

"What do I do with Avlin?" Jania asks. She's still dragging the girl behind her.

"Hux will see to it that she gets put in an interrogation room," I say. "Hux!" Hux appears by our side, and bows.

"Supreme Leader, how may I be of assistance?" Hux asks.

"Make sure that girl gets into a high security interrogation room," I command, pointing down at Avlin. Hux nods.

"What about Rey, Supreme Leader?" Hux questions.

"I'll be taking care of her," I look down at Rey's face. She's peacefully sleeping in my arms. Hux nods, and motions to some Stormtroopers to help him bring Avlin to an interrogation room.

"When Avlin wakes up, you'll interrogate her. After that, you'll kill her. For now, follow Hux into the interrogation room. Understand?" I ask Jania.

"Yes, completely," She responds eagerly. She begins to follow Hux and the Stormtroopers. I continue down the corridor with Rey in my arms until I come across an interrogation room. I didn't want Hux or a Stormtrooper attending to her because I felt as though I couldn't trust them with her life. She needs to be protected here. Hux would most likely rip her apart.

We enter the room, and I lock Rey in the chair. I waited about twenty minutes until Rey's eyes slowly start to open.

"Where am I," she pauses, "Ben?"

"Hello Rey," I say back.

"Take that hideous helmet off. Show me your face, coward," She says angrily. I take my helmet off, and she stares up at me.

"Better?" I ask. She looks away and gazes off to the side of the room, trying to ignore my presence. I shake my head and laugh a little bit at her reaction. "I thought you'd be just a little more excited to see me."

"Excited? You kidnapped me! Why?" It isn't fear in her eyes, but anger.

"Because Rey, you belong here. You belong on the darkside," I say to her. She shakes her head, disagreeing with my statement. I extend my right hand out towards her head, and enter her mind.

"Get out of my head!" She yells out. I feel her conflict instantaneously. Thoughts of ruling the galaxy by my side swirl around Rey's mind. I feel the corners of my mouth tug upwards into an evil grin.

"So you are conflicted, aren't you? You know you need a teacher. You know you want power," I say to her.

"No, you're wrong. I don't want you and I never will!" Rey exclaims. I shake my head in disbelief.

"We both know that isn't true," Before I can finish my sentence, I feel Rey searching through my mind. I try to resist her power, but it's impossible. She gains access to my thoughts without even trying.

"I'm the one who's conflicted? Try again. I see how cold you feel, and how lonely you are. I see your struggle to sleep at night because of your guilt, regret and how torn apart you are." Rey pauses, and becomes very pale. She must have come across some feelings she didn't expect to come out of someone as evil as me. "I'm so sorry," She says. A tear falls down her cheek.

"Don't cry because of my feelings and what's happened in my past. They aren't because of you. Don't feel sorry for me. I've chosen this path, just like Jania chose hers, and you shall chose yours," I explain to her.

 **Rey's POV:**

I couldn't help but feel for Ben. I understood his pain and struggles.

"I know how that loneliness feels, and how it feels not to be able to sleep because of everything you've been through. I know how it feels to be abandoned by one's family," I feel tears soaking my cheeks. Ben walks over to me, and wipes them away.

"I'm sorry, Rey," He says kindly. It was the kindest he had ever been to me. "I'm sorry you've been through all this. Join me, please." I look away from him, unaware of how to answer his request. I wanted so badly to join him, but I also knew I belonged with The Resistance.

"No Ben, join me. Join The Resistance," I say to him. He shakes his head, and I see that he's starting to get irritated. He isn't happy with my proposition, and won't settle for anything less than his.

"I'm the Supreme Leader of The First Order. That isn't something you just leave." He exclaims.

"Well I can't just leave The Resistance either," I say to him.

"You should have joined me back in Snoke's throne room. Let go of the past Rey. If you let go then we wouldn't be here right now. We would have avoided all of today's events." He tells me.

Then it hit me. I knew exactly what I wanted to ask him.

"In that moment, back in Snoke's throne room, would you have truly and completely left The First Order to rule the everything with me?" I question, raising my right eyebrow slightly. Ben immediately nods in response.

"We could have started something new. You should have let go of the past," Ben says again, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I didn't think you would actually leave everything behind," I pause, choosing my next words carefully, "Would you leave it all behind to rule the galaxy with me now?" He looks off to the other side of the room.

"It's too late now, Rey," He stares into my eyes. He seems extremely sincere, but no matter how much he shows he cares, all I can feel is anger. It wasn't too late to leave The First Order. Ben and I could rule together in order to balance the galaxy once and for all. It was evident that Ben hated the idea of having even the smallest bit of good in him. He wanted to eradicate every last drop of it.

I looked up at him, and said nothing. I didn't want to make him angry, and I most certainly didn't want him to know what I was thinking.

"You're too stubborn. You see one path, and one path only. I saw two that we both could have followed in the throne room," Ben says to me. "You could have joined me on the darkside, or we could have left everything behind and started anew."

"I'm stubborn? It's you who's stubborn." I expected Ben to get angry, but instead he moved closer to me. His face was practically up against mine. What was he doing? Was he going to kiss me or something?

He inches his face closer yet again. I move my face closer to his. My heartbeats quickly, and I can tell that Ben's breathing was getting heavier. I was surprised to see that he was nervous to be that close to me.

"Supreme Leader," Ben jumps back from me to face General Hux.

"What do you want, General," Ben says, sounding annoyed.

"We have an incoming transmission from General Organa," Hux says.

"My mother?" Asks Ben, shocked.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

 **A/N: Heyyy again guys! I have a snow day tomorrow so I decided to stay up late and write a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I should be posting chapter 9 tomorrow since I'll be home all day. Please, please, please comment any suggestions or any thoughts you have on the story/chapter! It would be really awesome! And if you really feel like it, feel free to follow and favorite the story! Alright I'm done begging once again! Until next time!**

 **Xoxo,**


	9. Chapter IX: Interrogation

**A/N: Jania's interrogation takes place while the Kylo and Rey interrogation is taking place. Just clarifying this because Hux's appearance in the scene somewhat contradicts the end of the last chapter…so now ya know! Enjoy.**

 **Jania's POV:**

I sat down in a chair in the interrogation room. Hux stood next to me, making sure that the Stormtroopers had securely locked Avlin in the chair, who was still out cold.

"You're sure she can't get out of there?" I asked Hux.

"There's no way she could unless someone physically let her out," Hux explained. I nodded, feeling less anxious about the situation. There was no way for Avlin to fight back at this point. I had won.

"She's secure, General," One of the Stormtroopers says, looking towards Hux and I.

"Very good," Hux responds. "We shall leave Ventress alone with the girl." Hux nods to me, and he guides the Stormtroopers out of the room. I made sure that my hood and mask were on. I wanted to be as intimidating as possible to Avlin.

It felt as though it took hours for Avlin to wake up, yet it was only about ten minutes. Her eyes flashed open, and immediately searched around the room. I watched as her eyes landed on me. She looked as pale as a ghost.

"What do you want from me?" She asks angrily.

"You're going to tell me everything you know about The Resistance, and then," I pause, feeling a bit conflicted about my next words. It seemed so easy when Kylo told me what my mission was, but actually saying it aloud and carrying it out would be the challenge. "And then I'll kill you."

She looks around, clearly trying to find a way out of the situation she's in.

"You can't go anywhere," I say to her.

"You will let me go, leave the door unlocked, and give me both of your lightsabers," she says in a monotone voice. I started to laugh. Was she really trying to do some sort of mind trick on me?

"That isn't going to work on me, but it was funny." I respond. I stand up from my chair, and walk closer to her.

"The Resistance will come and save me. You're weak, and are no match for what's to come." Avlin says. I inch closer to her, enraged by her words. I lift my right hand, and slap across the face. Avlin spits at me in response. I squeeze my left hand into a fist and punch up her jaw harshly.

Avlin cries out in pain, and I grab my left hand with my right. I wasn't expecting that punch to hurt me at all. I shake the pain off.

"I won't tell you anything," Avlin says defiantly.

"We'll see about that," I reply. I wasn't exactly sure what to do next. If I could communicate with Rey and Kylo through the force, than I could most likely enter the minds of other people.

I raised my right hand over her head, and closed my eyes. I thought about my intense feelings of hatred towards Avlin, and I used those feelings to enter her mind. Avlin began to shake. I felt everything she felt, and saw everything happening in her mind. She continued to shutter.

"Tell me what the next mission is going to be. What does The Resistance plan on doing?" I ask, continuing to search through her mind. I was starting to get tired. I had never done this before. It was getting harder to breathe.

Avlin mutters a little bit. I can tell how much she's struggling to keep her words in.

"I see your insecurities. You know you're no match for me. You know how weak you are. It isn't me who's worthless, it's you. Now tell me what The Resistance is planning!" I yell, trying to hold on to the connection I had established in her mind. My searching through her thoughts was interrupted when I felt Avlin enter my head.

"You know you aren't as strong as Kylo Ren. You disappointed Rey," Avlin says. "You're parents hated you. You're unloved and lonely. You're no one." I feel myself weakening, and let go of my hold on her. I fall to my knees, tears streaming down my face. I breathe heavily. All of my energy felt as though it had been sucked out of me.

"See. You couldn't even continue to hang onto your hold on me," Avlin snaps at me. I get up, and begin to walk towards the doors.

"You're nothing," She says. I slowly clench my right fist, imagining I was choking her. I hear Avlin struggling to breathe, and turn around, and quickly realize I was force choking her.

"Say it again, I dare you," I command, walking towards her. I raise my fist towards her. "Go on, say it! Or better yet, tell me what The Resistance is going to do!"

"I-I-," Avlin is struggling to speak, "I h-ave a b-bea-c-c-on." I try to control my hold on her, attempting to lessen it so she could talk.

"What's that supposed to mean? Tell me now!" I scream. I felt myself struggling to keep my hold on her.

"Th-the Re-sistance kn-knows," she pauses, "I-m h-ere." I let go of my hold on her, and fall to the ground again. I had used far too much of the force, and it was draining my energy. I was pushing my limits.

"They're coming, now," Avlin manages to cough out. I collect all of the energy I have left, and pick myself up off the ground. I make sure to lock the doors to Avlin's interrogation room, and run as fast as I can down the corridor.

"They're coming! The Resistance is coming!" I shout.

 **Kylo's POV:**

"General Organa seriously wants to communicate with me?" I ask Hux in disbelief.

"Yes, and she says it's urgent, Supreme Leader," Hux responds. I look down at Rey, who's still locked to the chair.

"Bring the transmission in the room, and then leave," I command. Hux nods, and leaves the room for a minute. He comes back with a projector to watch the transmission. Hux places it on the floor, and then leaves.

I walk over to the projector, and press play.

"Hello, my son," I hear the familiar voice of my mother. "We know you've taken Avlin and Rey aboard The First Order against their will. The Resistance suspected you would be taking hostages, and thus we made sure that everyone wore some sort of tracker. I'm-," I pick of the transmission and throw it across the room. It smashes into a million pieces. Rey jumps at my anger.

"Did you know about this?" I scream.

"Leia gave me something before we left, but I didn't know it was a tracker. I swear," Rey says to me.

"You swear, huh? LIAR!" I yell. I ignite my lightsaber, and begin to strike everything in the room except Rey. "You let me kidnap you so they would come here and take down The First Order!"

"I mean it, Ben. I didn't know," She pleads with me, tears streaming down her face. Jania appears at the door. Jania's face was paler than snow. She looks at me, and then to Rey.

"Jania," Rey says softly. Jania takes her eyes off Rey, and focuses on me.

"The Resistance is coming, and they're coming now," Jania says nervously. I storm out the room, and grab Jania by the arm, making her walk with me.

"Let go of me! I can walk by myself," She snaps at me.

"You need to use everything you've learned in these next few minutes. You need to use every bit of the force you have in you," I say to her.

"I fell to my knees when I was using the force to interrogate Avlin. I'm not strong enough yet. I'm nowhere near as strong as you," She says to me.

"None of that matters right now. What matters is that we are going to be under attack, and the survival of The First Order and everything I worked for depends on us," I say to Jania. She nods, understanding the stakes of what's about to happen. General Hux joins me by my side, looking for some sort of command.

"Supreme Leader, what do we do," He asks.

"Load every weapon we have on this ship, and when The Resistance Fleet enters our orbit, we shoot," I respond. Jania looks up at me with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you sure, Supreme Leader?" Hux questions. I squeeze my right hand into a tight fist. I lift Hux off the ground, force choking him.

"Do not, ever, question The Supreme Leader!" I yell. I drop him to the ground. "Now go!" Hux manages to get up to his feet, and he runs off in the direction of the bridge. Jania seems absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry," I say to her. "I'm sorry if I scare you, but we have to scare people if we want them to listen to us," I explain to her. She nods.

"I understand," Jania says, "but you do realize that when you shoot down that ship, you're killing your mother, and everyone Rey loves. If you want Rey that badly, and you really do love her, you shouldn't make her come to you, but instead let her come to you on her own terms."

"Who said I love Rey?" I question, getting a bit angry with Jania.

"No one. I just saw the way you looked at her, and how you wouldn't trust anyone else to bring her into an interrogation room. And let's not forget that you didn't leave a scratch on Rey in that interrogation room, instead you destroyed the room itself," Jania snickers. I shake my head, trying to suppress whatever feelings I have for Rey.

"You're wrong, I don't care what happens to her," I say.

"Stop lying. Don't blow up The Resistance with every gun we have. Your own mother is on that ship, and I know you still care about her," Jania pleads.

"I sense great conflict in you, my apprentice. Hopefully today's events will even that conflict out," I say, trying to change the topic. Jania shakes her head, clearly disappointed with me. I didn't care though. This wasn't Jania's choice, this was mine.

"Please don't do this," she begs. "I know you're going to regret it."

"I will regret absolutely nothing," I say, and storm back into Rey's interrogation room. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell her, but part of me wanted to ask for her advice.

I look over at Rey. She's sobbing uncontrollably. I walk over to her.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Aside from the fact that you're here and not with The Resistance. I can sense that isn't what's bothering you, though."

"I know what you're planning on doing. Don't destroy The Resistance. Don't kill your mother. You regret killing your father with all your heart, and you'll regret killing your mother too." Tears pour down Rey's cheeks. I lean down to her and rub her arm, trying to comfort her.

"I have to," I respond. She tries to pull away from me, but it's impossible since she's locked in the chair.

"No, you don't," Rey says.

"But I do," I say back.

 **Rey's POV:**

"Ben, you are the Supreme Leader. They listen to you, which means you don't have to resort to blowing up thousands of people," I plead with him. Ben didn't need to result to this.

"They expect me to," he says back.

"That means nothing, absolutely nothing. You don't have to give into what they expect. Leave The First Order, and join me," I say to him. Ben's hand is still on my arm, brushing against it gently. If I could, I would pull away. I was insanely mad at him.

"I know that you're mad at me," He says, looking into my eyes.

"Of course I'm mad at you. You don't need to do any of this," I say back. He shakes his head, and backs away from me. As he lets go of my arm, and I suddenly feel cold.

He paces around the interrogation chair, occasionally putting his head in his hands. He mutters to himself every now and again. I assumed he was running through the possible consequences that would come with his actions, or maybe other courses of action he could take. I could only hope he was trying to find a better solution than the one he had come up with.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"No, I'm not. I have two options; I could betray you and my family for the millionth time, or betray everything I've worked so hard to achieve. Both options have immense consequences," He responds.

"What are the consequences of the first option?" I question.

"Well, first of course would be killing my mother. I hate my family, but I live with the guilt of killing my father every day. I don't think I could live with the guilt of killing my mother too. And second-," He stops. I wait for him to continue talking, but he doesn't.

"Second?" I look up at him. Ben stops his pacing, and looks down at me.

"I'd most certainly lose you, and I don't think I want that happening," He says quietly. I had never heard him speak so softly. Ben's voice was always booming with angst and anger.

"Who says you ever had me to begin with?" I say to Ben.

"Don't deny that we're connected in some way. Don't be afraid of that connection. I know you are, and there's no reason to be," He says.

"I'm not afraid," I reply. He comes closer to me.

"Then you accept that we're connected, and in turn, the minute I chose to attack The Resistance Fleet with every gun on this ship, I'd lose you," Ben says as a single tear falls down his cheek.

"What if you just let Avlin and I go?" I ask Ben. "It makes sense, and that way no one gets hurt."

"Jania may have killed Avlin already, and I don't want to let you go," He says, keeping his eyes on me.

"Why don't you want to let me go?" I question.

"You know why," Ben responds.

"No, I don't. There's another reason. It isn't just that you want me to join you and rule The First Order, there's something else." I begin to search his mind.

"Rey, stop. Please don't do this right now," He begs. I ignore him, and continue to search through his mind. "Rey, stop. You don't want to know." I ignore him again.

"Rey I told you to stop!" He yells, igniting his lightsaber. I fearfully leave his mind, and he closes his saber. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You care about me. In fact, you feel more for me than just compassion," I say, looking into his eyes. He looks away.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Rey." Ben says back.

"Yes, in fact, you do," I say to him. He shakes his head, and walks out the door.

"Watch her, and don't let her go anywhere," I hear Ben command from outside the room.

"Yes, Supreme Leader" I hear in return. A Stormtrooper enters the room, and stands by the door. I keep thinking about Ben, and his feelings for me. From what I felt when I was reading his mind, his feelings were closer to love than they were to compassion. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, or whether I reciprocated those feelings or not.

I looked over to the Stormtrooper, who was standing diligently at the door.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask. He looks over at me.

"None of you business, rebel scum," He responds.

"You're going to release me from my restraints, give me your blaster, and leave the door unlocked so I can get out of this room." I say, looking directly into what I assume are his eyes.

"I'm going to release you from your restraints, give you my blaster, and leave the door unlocked so you can get out of this room," He says as he walks over, unlocking me from the chair, and handing me his blaster. He proceeds to walk to the door, and opens it. I step out of the room, and begin to search for Ben.

I needed to convince him not to go through with his plan.

 **A/N: WOAH WHAT'S THIS? Am I actually posting within a day of my last upload? Why yes, yes I am! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I noticed (and so did another reader, thank you for your suggestion!), that I was making Jania a bit too strong, so I hope this chapter showed that she still has quite a way to go before she can be as powerful as Kylo. Also, as you can see, we are starting to dip into Reylo territory, which was my goal tbh. I'm procrastinating doing my homework to upload, so I'm hoping you all found this chapter worthy of schoolwork procrastination. Don't forget to comment what you want to happen next! Feel free to follow and favorite the story as well! Until next time! Xoxo, .**


	10. Chapter X: Help Me

**Rey's POV:**

I carefully walked down the hallway as to not be noticed. There was only one problem to me finding Ben; I didn't know how to get around the ship.

 _Ben? Where are you?_ If I could get him to tell me how to find him, then maybe I could talk to him before he did anything.

 _How did you get out of the room?_ Ben asks.

 _I'll tell you when you tell me where you are,_ I say in response.

 _I'm in my room, trying to figure out what to do._ Ben looks incredibly stressed out. If he let me help him, maybe he wouldn't be so distraught over the situation.

 _How do I get there from here?_ I question.

 _We're supposed to be enemies. I'll have a trooper bring you back to your room. You can't help me with this,_ Ben says to me.

 _We don't have to be enemies right now. Please let me help you,_ I beg.

 _Fine. I'll tell my guards to leave momentarily. Turn right at the next hallway. Knock on the first door to your left._ Finally I have a chance to help him. I picked up my pace, and started straight towards Ben's room.

Then, I stopped. Yes, finding Ben, standing by his side and working through possible solutions was an option. But, the best option may be getting Avlin and getting off the ship via an escape pod. I stood right in front of Ben's door, about to knock. I didn't even know where Avlin was. Avlin and I had no force connection, and thus it would be practically impossible to find her. I shook off any thoughts of leaving, knowing that it would hurt Ben, and that he'd only feel the need to attack The Resistance even more than he already did. I knocked on the door.

"Hi," Ben said softly as the door opened. He stepped to the side, allowing me to enter. His room was completely black. Except for a few lamps, there was very little lighting. It felt cold and uninhabitable in the room. I didn't understand how he could live the way he did. His bed was to the back of the room, directly across from the door. He walked towards his bed, and sat on the edge of it. I followed him and sat down next to him.

"I don't think I've ever been this close to you without threatening you, waving a lightsaber in your face, or having you locked up in some sort of a chair," Ben said. I laughed a little, and a small smile formed on Ben's face.

"You need to let Avlin and I go," I say, looking up at Ben. He looked away from me, and got up. "Please don't walk away," I begged.

Ben shook his head, and started to pace back and forth, similar to the way he was pacing in the interrogation room. He quickens his steps, and walks with more fury. I can see his anger growing.

"Ben, calm down," I say. He stops pacing and sits down next to me. His eyes are glossy. A single tear frees itself, and trickles down his cheek. He looks up towards me.

"Help me, Rey." He grabs my hand with his. I look down at our hands, and then back to Ben.

"The only way I can help is if you let us go," I say to him. He shakes his head. "Or, you could come back to The Resistance." Ben immediately lets go of my hand.

"I can never go back with you," Ben says. He goes to get up, but I grab his arm, pulling him back on the bed.

"There's good in you, I know it," I say to him. I watch as anger fills Ben's dark, brown eyes.

"Stop saying that. I'm a monster, and everyone knows it," Ben says, pulling away from me. He gets up, and begins to pace back and forth again.

"You aren't a monster. I see the humanity in you. You aren't completely cold hearted," I say, getting up and walking towards Ben. I grab his arm and stop him from pacing. "Stop pacing so much."

"This shouldn't be happening," Ben says, trying to walk away from me. I held onto him harder. "I'm supposed to hate you. In fact, I do hate you." He breaks away from me instantly, and walks to the other side of the room.

Ben was trying to result to using his anger. It must have been some sort of coping mechanism for him. He was taught to let his anger fuel everything he did.

"Don't let your anger control you, Ben. Please." I beg. Ben turns around and stares at me. Suddenly, he ignites his lightsaber. "Ben what are you doing?" He storms towards me. I don't have my lightsaber. All I have is the blaster that I made the Stormtrooper give me. I aim it at Ben, hoping he'd stop before I would have to shoot him.

"I'm doing what I need to do, what I was destined to do," Ben cries out.

He stops right in front of me with his saber over his head, as if he was about to cut me down. The fury in his eyes subside, and he lowers his saber.

"What the hell was that?" I scream, enraged at what Ben was about to do. He walks away, and sits on the edge of the bed again. He rests his head in his hands. I hear him begin to sob. I walked up to the wall nearest to the door and leaned up against it. I was too scared to sit back down next to him.

"I'm so sorry," He mutters.

"Why did you do that?" I question angrily.

"I didn't know what else to do," Ben says remorsefully.

"So you resulted in practically killing me?" I said back. He looks up at me, tears pouring out of his eyes.

"You're scared of me now, aren't you?" He asks. I glance off to the side, not knowing how to answer. I knew I was the only person who could truly help Ben, and telling him I was scared of him wouldn't help the situation.

"No, I'm just a bit shocked is all." That was a lie.

"You're terrified. Rey, I'm so sorry. Please, don't hate me," Ben says, looking up at me. Suddenly, I saw the kind, conflicted, and scared Ben Solo I had seen when I searched through Ben's thoughts. I wasn't so terrified anymore

 **Kylo's POV:**

I had officially ruined my chance to get Rey's help in all of this. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew she couldn't stay.

"You're right. You need to leave," I say, looking down at the ground.

"It took you all that to agree with me?" Rey says.

She didn't know the affect she had on me. Rey made me feel things I don't think I'd felt since I was younger. When I was a teenager, I let the darkside consume me. Since then, I haven't felt much emotion for anyone. However, I felt something for Rey. Those feelings clouded my judgement, and thus she couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry," I say, looking back up to her.

"Why do you want me to leave now?" Rey questions. I give her no response. I didn't want her to know how I felt. "Ben?"

"We'll get you on an escape pod as soon as possible," I say to her.

"You didn't answer my question. Why do you want me to leave?" Rey was relentless. She was stuborn, but I was too.

"Ben, tell me now," she said. "Ben!" She grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to turn around towards her. I didn't realize how beautiful she looked. Even in the darkness of my room, her eyes glistened with intensity.

"I can't tell you," I say to her. She shakes her head.

"Yes you can." Why did Rey want to know so bad?

"It doesn't matter. My reasons don't change the fact that you need to get out of here and go back to The Resistance," I say to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rey questions.

"You saw my thoughts in the interrogation room, did you not?" I responded, trying to get away from Rey.

Before Rey can say anything, I feel the ship begin to shake. The lights flicker.

"What was that?" Rey asks fearfully.

"I'm not sure," I say. "I don't think you have to be afraid of anything."

"Who said I was afraid?" Rey says defiantly. I could tell she was scared, so I grabbed her hand and made my way to the door. In the corridor stood General Hux. He looked incredibly distraught.

"What happened?" I ask. Hux doesn't respond right away, and instead looks down at my hand, which is interlaced with Rey's. "Hux what's going on?"

"Supreme Leader, The Resistance is starting to attack. They are threatening to send people onto the ship to retrieve the girls if you do not give them up," Hux explains. The ship shook again, and the lights flickered. I felt Rey squeeze my hand tighter.

"Give me some time to think about our course of action. Report back in five minutes," I command. Hux bows and walks down the corridor.

I turn to Rey, in search of some sort of answer as to how to proceed.

"The First Order, they expect me to keep you and Avlin. I know what you want, but I have to do what I'm supposed to do. I can't show weaknes," I tell Rey.

"So you're going to kill your own mother?" Rey questions. She made me rethink every little thing. Rey made me want to leave everything behind. I knew I couldn't, but Rey made it feel completely possible.

"I don't know Rey," I respond. "I just know that you can't help me."

"Why can't I help you?" She asks, looking a bit upset.

"Because, you make me feel like-," I stop myself. She couldn't know that she had any sort of power over me. If she knew, I wouldn't be able to do what I needed to do.

"I make you feel like what?" Rey wasn't going to ignore what I said. I knew she wouldn't stop asking until I told her.

"Nothing. I'm sorry but I have to defend The First Order. We'll warn them, but I will command General Hux to aim every sort of blaster or gun we have at their fleet," I say to Rey.

"Ben, please. You can't" Rey says, squeezing my hand tighter. I let go, and pull my hand from her grip. "Ben," she says angrily.

"Take her into an interrogation room," I say to two Stormtroopers walking our way.

"Ben!" Rey screams. I walk back into my room, and I grab my helmet. I put it on, and walk back out.

I see Rey trying to get the Stormtroopers to let go of her. She spots me.

"You're a coward!" She yells out.

She was right. I was too scared to tell her how I truly felt. I was a coward. I felt guilty for letting her go, especially since I could tell she was starting to trust me.

I watch as the Stormtroopers drag Rey down the hallway. I feel my stomach form into a knot. I had to look away. It hurt too much to see her screaming like that. I walked in the opposite direction of Rey, and began to head towards the bridge of the ship.

I walk onto the bridge, and Hux approaches me.

"Supreme Leader, have you made a decision yet?" He questions.

I knew I couldn't destroy The Resistance Fleet. If I truly wanted Rey, then I couldn't start by betraying her like that. The other problem was that I couldn't handle the guilt of killing my mother. I regretted killing my father more than anything in the entire world. I simply couldn't live with myself if I killed my mother too.

"I'll destroy the tracking devices on the girls, and then we'll go into hyperdrive. Understand?" I command.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux says, "But you don't think that destroying the fleet is a better idea?"

"Hux, I do not have time for this," I say turning around and igniting my lightsaber.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Leader. We will get started on launching the ship into hyper drive," Hux says, bowing.

I walk back towards the interrogation rooms. I see two Stormtroopers standing outside one of the doors.

"This is the girl's room?" I question.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," The one to the right responds.

They open the doors, and I walk in. Rey looks as though she loathes me.

"I need to know where Leia put the tracking beacon on you," I say.

"Take your mask off first. You look like an animal with that thing on," Rey says angrily. I comply, and take my helmet off.

"Now," I say, putting my helmet on the ground, "where did she put the tracking beacon?"

"It's the necklace I have on," Rey says. I walk up to her, and put my hands on the back of her neck.

 **Rey's POV:**

I feel Ben's cold hands on the back of my neck. He's incredibly close to me, closer than he's ever been. A chill runs down my spine.

"I can't get it," He says.

"Well maybe you should see what you're doing," I say back to him. He moves closer to me. His face is so close that I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Got it," He says, and his hands leave my neck. He lets the necklace fall to the ground, and he steps on it. The crystal shatters. Ben collects the pieces and slips them into his pocket. He steps outside, and after which I assume he gave the pieces to a Stormtrooper to throw out.

"So you're not blowing up The Resistance?" I say defiantly. Ben shakes his head.

"No. I destroyed the tracking device so they can't find us. Jania will destroy Avlin's tracking beacon, and then we'll be safe to go into hyperdrive," Ben says.

"Why aren't you just letting Avlin and I go?" I was still on the fact that Ben felt this need to keep me around.

"Avlin will most likely be killed," Ben says.

"And why not me?" I ask.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Ben questions, his rage increasing by the second.

"Because I know there's a reason," I say back.

"I," Ben pauses, "I care about you," Ben looks away from me and down towards the floor. "I feel more than just care for you," Ben stops.

Did he love me?

 **Jania's POV:**

I stormed back to Avlin's interrogation room.

"Open these doors immediately!" I screamed to the Stormtroopers guarding the doors. The one to the left pressed a button, and the doors slid open. Once I was inside, I pressed a button to close and lock the doors.

"So you came back to get me?" Avlin says, spitting at me.

"Actually, I came back to destroy your tracking beacon. Where is it?" I question harshly.

"I'm not telling you," Avlin says. I shake my head.

"You're going to regret that," I snicker. I squeeze my right hand into a fist, and begin to force choke Avlin. "Now tell me where the tracking beacon is."

"Bra-celet," Avlin struggles to say. I let her go from my hold, and I grab her wrist forcefully. I rip the bracelet off her rist. Avlin groans in pain. I bring the bracelet outside.

"Dispose of this outside the ship, immediately. It can't be on board the ship," I say to a Stormtrooper.

"Yes, Ventress," The trooper responds, bowing and walking away. I go back into the room. I realized I would have to kill Avlin now.

"Well, I suppose this is where your journey ends," I say to Avlin.

"Please don't kill me," She begs. I ignite both of my lightsabers, and cross them in front of her neck. Tears pour down her cheeks. I wasn't sure if I could do it.

Suddenly, I hear a commotion outside the doors. The sound of a lightsaber cutting through something pierces my ears, and the doors to the interrogation room open. I turn around, and hold my lightsaber out to whoever entered the room.

"Corran?"

"Jania."

 **A/N: AAHHH PART TWO OF ME IGNORING MY HOMEWORK TO POST A CHAPTER! I hope you guys enjoyed! This one took me a while to write even though I don't think it's the longest chapter yet. I probably should have posted sooner, but oh well. Comment, favorite, and follow if you feel like it! And thank you guys for all the support, I really do appreciate it! I'll try and post really soon!**


	11. PLAYLIST

**A/N: So this isn't a chapter, but a playlist. I thought I'd be 10X more cringey than I already am, and make a playlist for the fanfic. Sorry if you're disappointed... :(**

 **Here are the songs:**

 **All These Things That I've Done - The Killers**

 **Evil - Interpol**

 **Evil Eye - Franz Ferdinand**

 **Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand**

 **Hang Me Up to Dry - Cold War Kids**

 **All This Could Be Yours - Cold War Kids**

 **Little Girl (feat. Julian Casablancas) - Danger Mouse, Sparklehorse**

 **Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes**

 **Punchin' Bag - Cage the Elephant**

 **Red Light Indicates Doors Are Secure - Arctic Monkeys**

 **Evil Friends - Portugal. The Man**

 **Destruction - Joywave**

 **Young Folks - Peter Bjorn and John**

 **Do I Wanna Know - Arctic Monkeys**

 **R U Mine? - Arctic Monkeys**

 **I Want It All - Arctic Monkeys**

 **Rebellion (Lies) - Arcade Fire**

 **Reptilia - The Strokes**

 **THAT'S ALL! I'll try my best to post tomorrow! Sorry there's no chapter today!**

 **I LOVE ALL YOU FABULOUS, AWESOME HUMANS**

 **(P.S. I'm sorry if this takes away from the "Stars Wars"-ness of the story. I just can't write a chapter today, so I thought I'd share some songs that I listen to while I write/influence my writing)**


	12. Chapter XI: I Know

**A/N: Okay before I start lemme just APOLOGIZE…it's been like a week and you all deserve better than that lmao. I haven't written in forever because I was having some serious writer's block, and I was actually paying attention to my schoolwork. While it's great that I'm doing well in school, I much rather be writing chapters for this. So, without further a do, HERE'S CHAPTER 11. My god finally.**

 **Kylo's POV:**

"I," I pause, feeling uneasy about the words I was going to say, "I care about you," I look away from Rey and down towards the floor. "I feel more than just care for you," I stop myself before I say anything else. I couldn't believe I just told her that.

Rey doesn't look uncomfortable, or unsettled by anything I said. Did she know what I meant? I hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions, but I knew she would.

"More than just care?" She asks.

"That's what I said," I respond. I began to feel uneasy and vulnerable. I wasn't used to feeling vulnerable at all. I unlock Rey from her restraints. It felt weird having this conversation with her locked in a chair.

Rey steps away from the chair, and sits down next to me.

"I feel the same," Rey says, smiling. I felt the corners of my mouth tug upwards. For the first time in what felt like forever, I smiled. I had never been this happy in my entire life.

"So what now?" Rey asks. I felt the reality of the situation come crashing down. Rey and I couldn't ever be together. It was impossible. She was good, and a was a monster. I'd ruin her.

"You leave, and we forget this conversation ever happened," I respond. Rey looks up towards me with glossy eyes. A single tear trickles down her cheek.

"Please don't cry," I say, wiping the tear from her face.

"There has to be another solution," Rey says.

"We can't be together. You know that, and so do I. The only solution is for you to go back and for us to suppress whatever feelings we have," I say to her. Instead of getting mad, Rey reaches for my hand. I felt her hand slightly touch mine, but before she can hold it, I quickly pull my hand away. I get up from my seat, and begin to pace the floor.

Rey looks irritated now.

"We understand each other and everything we've been through. There's no rule that says we can't be together," She says angrily.

"No rule?" I say, annoyed. "The rule is that you're good, and I'm bad. We don't get to be happy together. I'm supposed to defeat you, or you're supposed to defeat me."

"We could be happy if you came to The Resistance," Rey pleaded. I felt my anger building, and rage filling my gut.

"I can't believe you're turning this into an argument to join The Resistance," I say to her. "There's no way you would join The First Order for me." I needed to let go of my anger in some way. I punched the wall hardly, making Rey jump.

"Fine. I'll leave like you want me to," Rey says.

"You think I want you to leave? Well I don't. I want you to stay here, and join me. I want you by my side," I say to her. "I don't want you gone. Just join me, please."

"I can't leave The Resistance, but you could leave The First Order. Your mother misses you. Join her, and join me, " Rey says to me, tears now falling from her chocolate eyes. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. She begins to sob into my chest.

The situation was all too complicated. I didn't want Rey to leave, and I knew she was right. She was completely right about the fact that I could go to The Resistance and be welcomed with open arms. The problem, of course, was that I'm the Supreme Leader of The First Order. I can't just give up on everything I've worked so tirelessly to achieve.

"I'm so sorry," I say to Rey. "I'm sorry things have to be this way, I'm sorry that I can't join The Resistance, but I'll never be sorry for how I feel about you."

"I have to go," Rey says, staying pressed against my chest.

"I'll say that you and the girl escaped, and that it was out of my control," I tell her. Rey nods, but doesn't let go of me. I didn't want her to let go. I wanted to stay there forever, but I couldn't. I had to find Jania and Avlin.

"I have to go find Jania," I say to Rey. "I'll be back." Rey nods, and I let go of her. I kiss her forehead, and walk out of the room towards Jania.

Suddenly, I hear Jania's voice.

 _I'm sorry I failed you,_ She says. I begin sprinting towards the interrogation room.

 **Jania's POV:**

 _*Picks up where last chapter left off…which means this happens while Kylo and Rey are talking*_

"What are you doing here? You need to leave," I say to Corran, walking towards him with my lightsaber ignited. He stands his ground, and seems confident.

"I'm not leaving without Avlin." Suddenly, I felt my head smack against a hard metal surface. I quickly realized that I was force pushed against the wall. I slid down to the ground, unable to move. Corran rushed over towards the control panel, searching for the button that would free Avlin. My vision was blurred, but I grabbed my lightsabers, gathered all my strength and stood up.

"You won't be leaving without a fight," I say, panting. I didn't realize how worn out I was from hitting my head. Corran presses a button, and I watch as Avlin's restraints unlock. Corran tosses Avlin her lightsaber, and they both begin to approach me. I ignite both of my sabers, unprepared for the fight.

Corran goes to strike me first, and I hold up my right lightsaber in defense. Corona's saber locks with mine, and I feel myself weakening. I try to force push Avlin away as she runs towards me, but I'm not strong enough. Avlin's saber strikes against the skin on my left arm.

"Damn!" I scream out in pain. Avlin attempts to strike me again, but I defend myself this time. Now, my sabers are locked with Avlin's and Corran's. I felt myself slowly collapsing, and I couldn't hold my ground for much longer. There was no way I was leaving this fight alive. It had to be the end.

 _I'm sorry I failed you,_ I open a connection to Kylo. A single tear falls down my cheek. I tried to hold on for a little while longer, but I knew it was seconds before my life ended. Those few seconds felt like an eternity.

In those moments, I thought about my life on Jakku, and how Rey saved me from it. I had truly failed Rey as well. Part of me wished I stayed with Rey and with The Resistance. I was still conflicted, and I now realized that I would die without resolving that conflict.

Suddenly, the familiar sound of a lightsaber igniting interrupted the fight, and Avlin and Corran step away from me. I turn my face toward my opponents, and see that Avlin and Corran are fear stricken. My gaze follows the red glow that is coming from the other side of the room, and I notice Kylo standing at the door. Kylo extends his left hand, and pushes Avlin across the room. Corran turns towards Kylo with rage in his eyes. With a swift motion of his hand, Kylo pushes Corran against the wall.

Kylo walks up to me. There's no sign of disappointment on his face, but instead fear.

"I thought you were going to be dead when I got here," He says.

"I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't take the two of them at the same time, it was impossible," I say to Kylo. He looks towards my right arm.

"Which one of them did that to you?" Kylo questions.

"The girl," I respond. Kylo puts away his lightsaber, and raises his right hand. He begins to squeeze it into a fist as Avlin grabs her throat, and gasps for air.

Corran gets up, igniting his lightsaber once again. He runs towards Kylo, ready to strike. Kylo lets go of his hold on Avlin, and pushes Corran against the wall.

"I'm surprised you haven't learned your lesson yet," Kylo says to Corran.

"You'll never destroy The Resistance, we're too powerful. We have hope, and The First Order has nothing," Corran says defiantly. "Jania, there's still time for you to join us." Kylo throws Corran across the room.

"We have to send the two of them back to The Resistance," Kylo says, exiting the room. "Well are you going to follow me?" He looks back, and I nod. He seals the doors to the interrogation room, and starts to walk down the corridor.

Kylo seems worrisome. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Why do we have to send them back? What aren't you telling me?" I deserved an answer. Kylo stops walking, and turns towards me.

"Because, I can't kill my mother, and I won't betray Rey," Kylo responds. I could see he was torn between the light and the dark, and I could easily relate to his conflict. "We'll say they escaped through an escape pod. I'll blame it on Hux, or some Stormtroopers," he continues.

"So you do love Rey?" I question. Kylo doesn't give me a response. Instead, he simply continued walking. "Stop being so scared to admit it. There's nothing wrong about it."

"Everything is wrong with it," He says to me, shaking his head. "She's too good for me."

"Well what if she loves you too?" I ask. Kylo gives no response, and walks faster. I pick up my speed in an attempt to catch up with him. "She doesn't?"

"It's none of your business. Now go get fixed up before your cut gets infected. I have to do something," Kylo says, walking away.

Now that Kylo was gone, my mind immediately went back to my conflict. I should have been able to kill Avlin, yet I let the light get to me. I was beginning to feel as though I didn't belong here.

 **Rey's POV:**

I felt my nerves building as each moment went by. Ben wasn't back yet. He said he would be back, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally, the doors opened, and Ben walked in.

"We have to go," He says somberly. I nod, and follow him out the door. Part of me didn't want to leave him, but I knew it needed to be done.

"Where's Avlin?" I question.

"We're getting her and the boy on the way to the escape pods," Ben says to me. He wasn't saying much other than what he needed to say. I had never been in as much pain as I was in that moment. I was conflicted between how I felt about Ben, and my duty.

We approached the interrogation room, and unlocked the doors. Sitting on the floor, completely knocked were Avlin and Corran.

"We need to wake them up," Ben says. I nod, and we walk over to them. I shake Avlin, and then Corran. Avlin's eyes flutter open first.

"Rey?" She questions groggily.

"We're going home now," I tell her. Corran wakes up as well, and begins to get up. Suddenly, he notices Ben's presence. He ignites his lightsaber.

"He's letting us go," I say to Corran, who closes his lightsaber and nods. We walk out of the room, and down a corridor.

We spot the escape pods, and Corran and Avlin run ahead of Ben and I. They seemed so trusting of the situation. It was amazing how believed me instantly. The trust they placed in me was astonishing. Neither of them asked a question when I said that Ben was letting us go.

"Ben?" I whisper, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He quietly responds.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"No, I'm not. I don't want to lose you," Ben looks into my eyes. "You don't have to leave. You can stay, and rule the galaxy by my side." I shake my head, knowing that I couldn't do what he wanted me to.

Part of me was excited to go back to The Resistance. I missed Finn, Poe, Leia, Rose, and BB8. I missed teaching the Padawans too.

Corran and Avlin opened the doors to one of the escape pods, and step in. I walk over to Ben to say goodbye.

"Take care of Jania," I say to him.

"She's conflicted," He says to me.

"I know, and so are you," I say back. "I have to go now." I turn around to make sure that Corran and Avlin can't see us, and I hug Ben.

"Don't leave, join me," Ben begs.

"I'm sorry," I say, letting go. I walk towards the pod, and look back towards him. I take a deep breath, and go to open the door. Suddenly, I hear the words I had wanted to hear for the past few months.

"I love you," Ben says.

"I know," I reply. He smirks, and I walk into the pod.

 **Kylo's POV:**

I watched as Rey closes the door. The pod disconnected from the ship, and floated into space. I began to walk towards the bridge of the ship, unsure of how to proceed.

I felt an abrupt, unsettling sensation, as if someone was trying to connect with me through the force..

 _Kylo Ren,_ I hear a familiar, old and evil voice say.

 _Snoke._

 _You thought you could kill me. It isn't that easy, my apprentice. I'm too strong with the force._ He says to me.

 _How are you still alive?_ I question.

 _You have much to learn, my apprentice. You have yet to complete your training._ He says. I wanted to throw up. This meant that Snoke was still the Supreme Leader.

 _What am I to do, Supreme Leader,_ I ask.

 _Kill the girl. Kill Rey. And then come to Mustafar._

 _"_ _No,"_ I thought to myself. There was no way I could do this.

 **A/N: WASSSSUPPP FAM! This chapter took me so long because I got side tracked like 39243829048309 times. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Also Snoke still being alive is based on the whole legends thing where Palpatine does the essence transfer. Honestly, Snoke deserved better so I hope that becomes cannon in Ep. 9 lmao. He's right up there with Bob and Barb. (Hope you guys got that Stranger Things reference LOL!) Anyway, I'm hoping to be able to post tomorrow, and Monday. I have off Monday (I 3 MLK), so there's a chance I'll be able to post three days in a row! I'll admit, this chapter is my least favorite so far. I thought it was boring, but it was necessary to move the plot along. (It was also really cringey lmao) SORRY AB THAT! Anyway, comment, favorite, and follow! Until next time…**


	13. Chapter XII: We are Enemies

**A/N: I keep lying to you guys about when I'm going to post…DEEPEST APOLOGIES. SO here's chapter 12…enjoy**

 **Rey's POV:**

The ride back to The Resistance was filled with questions from Avlin. She asked why Ben let us go, and how I got him to agree not to kill her or Corran. She also wouldn't stop asking about why I didn't get inside the escape pod right away, and instead stayed outside to talk to Ben for a couple of minutes.

"What, do you think your master is affiliated with the first order?" I ask. Alvin gave no response.

Corran sat still, his hands in his lap. He didn't feel the need to interject in the one odd thing about him, though, was that he didn't look away from the window, as if he was longing for something. Corran kept his eyes on the blackness of space, and sparkling stars that twinkled upon the desolate landscape outside the ship. It was strange to see him like this. He was normally one to be engaged in conversations.

"You still haven't answered, why did Kylo Ren let us go?" Questioned Avlin. I had it with her persistent questioning, so I ignored her.

"Are you alright, Corran?" I asked, hoping that everything was alright.

"I'm fine," Corran responded, keeping his eyes on the darkness that wrapped around the escape pod. I recognized Corran's remorseful look, and concluded that Corran missed Jania, or felt guilty for her transformation to the dark side.

"There was nothing you could do for Jania," I say reassuringly. "I mean that. There was nothing any of us could have done to stop her." I watch as Corran looks away from the window, and towards me. He shakes his head, but doesn't say a word. I felt bad for Corran, and I knew exactly how he was feeling.

I wanted to help Ben, just like Corran wanted to help Jania. I knew that I would have to hide whatever feelings I have for Ben, and try my hardest to get rid of them. It was easy to see that Corran had feelings for Jania, and I hoped he would be able to shake them off.

What felt like hours passed by. Avlin eventually drifted off to sleep, and I decided to close my eyes too.

Suddenly, I felt hot, my eyes flashed open. I was laying against a rocky surface, and to my surprise I was on a planet I had never seen before. Lava spouted from volcanoes. I spotted what looked like a monster dressed in all black on the other side of the mass of land I was laying down on. The creature became easily identifiable as three rays of dark red light ignited from the hilt they held in their hand. I pushed myself off the ground.

"Ben!" I called out. He came rushing towards me.

"Kill the girl!" I hear an evil, yet familiar voice yell behind me. I turned around in search of what sounded like Snoke, but the malevolent Supreme Leader was no where to be found.

I saw another figure appear on one rock over, attempting to get to the rock Ben and I were on. The figure took off their hood and mask. It was Jania.

"Ben don't do it!" She screamed.

Ben walked closer and closer to me.

"What are you doing? What's wrong?" I question, trying to back away. I stop myself, noticing I was at the edge of the rock, and about to fall into the lava.

"What I was destined to do," He responds.

He ignites his lightsaber.

"Ben stop!" Jania screams, carefully jumping on to our rock. She runs towards us with both of her dark blue lightsabers ignited, but Ben force pushes her backwards.

"I have to do this," Ben says, pulling his lightsaber back. There is nowhere for me to run. I go to grab my lightsaber, but nothing is there.

"I'm sorry," He says. I try to force push him away, but it doesn't work.

He pushes his lightsaber towards me, and everything goes black.

My eyes reopen, and I'm back in the escape pod. I look out the window and see Naboo, the home of the new Resistance base. We would be landing momentarily. I looked to my right, and saw that Corran was still staring out the window. Avlin was still asleep on my left. I tap Avlin on the shoulder in an attempt to wake her up.

"Avlin," I say. Her eyes flutter open. She looks out her window, and a smile appears on her face.

"How much longer until we land?" She asks.

"A few more minutes," I say. Avlin nods, and looks back out the window.

I still wasn't over my dream, or possible vision of. If it was a vision of the future, it is a future I'm not prepared for. It was impossible that Snoke could be alive, but I clearly heard Snoke's voice in my dream. I needed to talk to Ben.

 _Ben? Are you there?_ I ask.

 _Rey, are you at the base yet?_ Ben answered.

 _No, but I just had a terrible nightmare,_ I say. Ben looks towards the ground as if he's trying to keep something from me. He looks back up into my eyes.

 _I didn't want to talk to you about it, but I had the dream too,_ Ben says, looking away again.

 _Why didn't you want to tell me?_ I ask.

 _Because it wasn't a dream, it was the future,_ Ben states in a matter of fact way.

 _How can you be so calm about this? What about everything that happened in the past few hours?_ He could not possibly be ignoring everything that happened between us.

 _We are enemies. That's the way it has to be,_ Ben says, disappearing and closing the connection. I look back out the window. I feel a single tear slide down my cheek. Maybe Ben really was gone. Maybe all that was left inside of him was Kylo Ren.

"Rey?" Corran says, looking towards me. "Are you feeling alright?" I quickly wipe the tear off my cheek.

"Yes, thank you Corran but I'm be fine. In fact, I'll be great once we land," I say to him. A look of worry remains on Corran's face, but he nods anyway.

The truth was, I knew I wasn't going to be fine for a while. I was heartbroken over Ben's words. I thought he loved me, but obviously I was wrong.

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _We are enemies. That's the way it has to be,_ I say to Rey. I quickly close of the connection, and try hold back my tears.

Snoke has taken everything I ever loved from me, and yet I was still crawling back to him to serve The First Order. However, killing Rey is what has to be done. I've worked so tirelessly to leave behind the life I once lead. I killed my father, betrayed my mother and uncle, and now I have to betray Rey as well. I have no other option.

"We've landed on Mustafar, Ren. We will be unloading momentarily," says Hux, walking into my room.

"That's Supre-," Suddenly I stop myself, realizing I wasn't the Supreme Leader of the First Order anymore. My title was gone. I look over to Hux, who smirks mercilessly at me.

"That's what I thought," He says, walking away. Anger swelled my gut. I ran out into the corridor, following after Hux.

"You don't talk to me like that, General," I say, extending my right hand out towards Hux. I clench my fist, and his feet slowly rise off the ground. He grabs at his neck, choking, gasping for air. Suddenly I feel myself being trusted across the room. Hux falls to the ground, and I'm pinned up against the wall.

I look across the corridor to see an older looking, tall, dark figure.

"I can already tell you were unable to handle the First Order without guidance, Kylo Ren," says the man. I didn't need to see a face, all I needed to hear were those words.

"Supreme Leader Snoke," I say. The figure begins to approach me, and I am able to see his face. Snoke transferred to someone younger. Not too much younger, as wrinkles and scars of age were visible.

"I hear you have an apprentice," He says, clenching his right fist. I begin to feel my throat closing. I couldn't breathe. "She should be with us any minute now," Snoke tells me.

"Kylo!" Jania shouts from behind me. I hear her two lightsabers ignite instantly.

"Foolish child. You think you can take me down with lightsabers, little girl?" Snoke screams out.

"It isn't child, or little girl, it's Ventress," Jania yells. She rushes towards Snoke, but it's no use. He uses his unoccupied hand to force push her against the wall. Hux stands up and walks over to to Snoke. I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold on for. Snoke's hold was too strong.

Suddenly, I'm let free from Snoke, and he begins to walk towards Jania.

"Don't you dare hurt her," I say, igniting my lightsaber.

"You may have killed me before, but you won't be successful a second time," Snoke says, shaking his head, and turning around to walk back towards me. "Don't go against me again, Ren. Your personal interests and conflict between the light and dark are beginning to change you."

He ignites a dark, black lightsaber. I take a step back, realizing that I couldn't take Snoke on my own.

"I'm sorry, Supreme Leader," I say, kneeling to his feet.

"You will relearn the ways of the darkside, Ren. We have much work to do," Snoke says, walking back towards Jania. "As for the girl, you will be permitted to train her as long as she recognizes me as the true Supreme Leader of the First Order." I nod my head.

"Yes of course she does," I say, hoping that Snoke wouldn't lay a finger on Jania.

"Very good," He responds. "I will be in my chambers." Snoke walks down the corridor, and disappears from my sight. The minute I know he's gone, I get up and run over to Jania.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically, grabbing her arms and her head to make sure she wasn't seriously injured.

"I'm fine," She responds, getting up. "But I really don't like that guy."

"He isn't just some guy, and you have to at least pretend to like him. He's our Supreme Leader," I say. Jania looks terrified. "You need to learn how to hide your fear, or Snoke will use your fear against you," I tell her. Jania nods, and takes a deep breath.

"So what now?" She asks. I wasn't sure how to answer her question because I didn't have a plan. Everything I had once achieved disappeared from me. As of that moment, I had no real future.

"We go back to training, and we must do everything Supreme Leader Snoke commands," I explain to her. Jania grimaces, unhappy with my answer.

"I will never bow to that man, or monster rather," She says. Glistening specs of gold begin to form in her blue eyes. It was obvious that Jania's rage was building inside her as she clenched her fists.

"If you want to survive, then you must do as he says," I say to Jania. She storms halfway down the hall before igniting one of her lightsabers. She abruptly smashes the saber against the wall, causing sparks to fly everywhere.

"It isn't fair!" She screams out, continuously thrashing her saber against the metal walls.

"You have so much anger, so much raw power. Save it for something that matters. Save it for our fight against The Resistance," I say to her.

"What if I don't belong here? What if I don't belong on either side?" Jania closes her saber, and tears fill her eyes. I shake my head, and walk over to her.

"You need to adapt to these changes, and you will. It'll take time, but you have no other choice. I don't want to have to kill you too," I say to her.

"What do you mean, kill me too?" She asks. I quickly realize that I've said too much.

"Snoke has ordered me to…" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"To do what?" Jania asks, fear filling her eyes.

Simply saying my task filled me with inconsolable pain. I knew I wouldn't be able to do it. I loved Rey far too much.

"To kill Rey."

 **Jania's POV:  
** "No. You can't," I say to Kylo. It was absurd. He couldn't kill Rey, he loved her.

"It's what I have to do," he says back to me. Kylo walks into his room, and I follow behind him. He begins to pace the floor.

"You love Rey, you can't kill her," I tell him. Kylo shakes his head.

"No. Rey is our enemy. I hate her," Kylo says, punching his chest. Anger began to fuel his every word and movement. "We will do what we must for The First Order."

"Stop Kylo. Nothing is as simple as killing someone you love because someone tells you to. You don't have to do this," I beg.

"Yes, I do. You don't understand Jania, I have no other choice. I had no choice with my father, and I have no choice now," Kylo cries out.

Suddenly, Hux appears at the door.

"Ventress, Supreme Leader Snoke has requested your presence in his throne room. You shall go to him alone," Hux says. I begin to get incredibly nervous. Why would he want to see me alone? Did he want to kill me? I looked over to Kylo for some sort of an answer.

"I'll be going with her," Kylo says. Hux shakes his head in disagreement.

"No Ren, you won't. The Supreme Leader wants to see Ventress alone," Hux replies. All my life I've been alone, and I've learned to cope with it. Never in my fifteen years of existence has that word that I've come so accustomed to sounded that terrifying.

"I'll be fine," I say, looking at Kylo.

"Then let's go, now," Hux commands. I nod my head, and start to follow Hux. I felt my fear building up inside of me. I wasn't sure if I could handle whatever was about to come my way.

After about two minutes of walking down what felt like a million winding corridors, we came across a set of double doors, leading into an elevator. Hux and I step in.

"So, am I in trouble or something?" I ask jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. Hux looks at me with hatred in his eyes.

"I do not like you, and I do not like Ren. I am not your babysitter, and I do not need to make small talk with you," He says, looking ahead towards the doors. The elevator doors open, and Hux steps out first. I follow behind him.

"Supreme Leader," Hux calls out, "Ventress has arrived." Snoke sat upon a gigantic, gray stone throne. He eyed me up and down.

"So you are Ren's lousy excuse for an apprentice, yes?" Snoke comments sarcastically. "Let's have a closer look." Snoke extends his hand out towards me, and I feel myself begin to inch closer to him. I try to resist his pull, but it was getting harder to stand my ground by the second.

"Your resistance to my force is proving that you have some sort of strength, child. Maybe Ren wasn't so wrong in choosing you as his apprentice," Snoke says. Suddenly I feel a tight grip around my neck. Snoke raises his right hand, which is slowly turning into a fist. My feet begin to lift off the ground, I grab my throat, and start to squirm in the air.

Snoke did not let go of his hold on me. He laughed at my pain, and was thoroughly enjoying every moment of my suffering. I needed to do something to save myself. I tried to remember the most important thing that Kylo had taught me.

 _Feel your fear. Feel your anger. Most importantly, feel your hatred!_

I began to think about Corran, and how he risked his life to save Avlin. I thought back to my moment of weakness, when Avlin and Corran almost destroyed me in the interrogation room. My mind then went to my parents, who never saw me as anything. I imagined them all in the room with me, laughing as my life slowly came to an end. Rage instantly pumped through my body. It felt like electricity shooting through my veins.

I let go of my throat, and extended my right hand out towards Snoke.

"You think your silly mind tricks will work on me? Foolish child!" He tightens his grip on my throat, but it only provokes me more. I push my right hand out towards Snoke again, and I feel electricity shoot out of my fingers. I watch as sparks travel across the room and towards Snoke.

"Ah!" Snoke grunts in pain. He lets go of me, and I fall to the ground. While I saved myself, I felt as though all of my energy had been sucked out of me. I had never used the force that intensely. I didn't even know I was capable of something like that.

"I suppose Ren wasn't wrong about you at all," Snoke remarks. "Bow to me and leave." It felt as though it was impossible to move. I slowly pushed myself up off the ground with all the strength I had left in me. I turned towards Snoke, and tilted my head down towards him,

"On your knees, child. Bow to your Supreme Leader. Show your allegiance to The First Order and I won't have to question whether or not you are tempted by the light," Snoke says to me.

I kneel down towards Snoke, and bow my head.

"I swear my allegiance to you, Supreme Leader, and I shall fight tirelessly for The First Order," I say loudly. My words, of course, did nothing to change my conflict. I still knew that I was going to struggle with where I placed my allegiance.

"Good, child. Leave at once," Snoke commands. I nod, and walk towards the elevator doors.

I may have been able to defend myself against Snoke in that instance, but I had never been more terrified for my future in my entire life. It is rare that you are rewarded for attempting to kill the leader of the organization you align yourself with.

 **A/N: AAAHHHH I HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THE CHAPTER! IT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN AT OVER 3,000 WORDS! Once again, I'm sorry for not posting. I really need to stay on top of it. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Anyway, please please please comment any suggestions you have for the story! Trust me I'm open to whatever! Once again, feel free to follow and favorite the story! I'll try to post tomorrow/Sunday/Monday. I swear I'll actually try this time guys! Until next time…**


	14. Chapter XII: Come Home

**A/N: I need a schedule as to when I'm writing, sorry guys. I had midterms this week. It's been a struggle. But here's the next chapter…haha enjoy…**

 **Rey's POV:**

 **N** aboo was absolutely beautiful. Crystal, blue streams feed through green, open meadows. Waterfalls draped over gigantic cliffs. I thought Takodana was the greenest place in the entire galaxy, but Naboo proved me to be wrong. The astonishing beauty of the planet momentarily masked the pain I was going through.

The Resistance base was stationed in a secluded area, far from the highly populated part of Naboo. The last thing that the rebels wanted was to engage in another battle with The First Order so quickly. As our escape pod landed in the hangar of the base, I peered out my window. Standing there, waiting impatiently for our arrival was an incredibly jittery Finn. I quickly unlocked the escape pod doors and ran out.

"Finn!" I yelled out, sprinting towards him.

"Rey!" Finn responded. We finally reached to each other after what felt like an eternity of running. Finn extended out his arms and pulled me in to him.

"I was so worried about you," Finn says, pulling away.

"I'm okay, I'm really fine. There's no need to worry anymore," I say back.

"I'm going to kill that Kylo Ren, you know that?" Finn remarks. I fake a smile and Finn smiles back. No matter how hurt I was, the last thing I wanted was for Kylo to be killed.

"Rey," I hear someone call out from the other direction. I turned around, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Leia," I say, running towards her. She opens her arms and we embrace.

"I want to talk to you about my son, as well as his apprentice," She says quietly so no one else can hear.

"Of course," I respond. "But there's something you should know; Snoke is alive."

"We'll talk later," She says, letting go of me. "Everyone, welcome back Rey, Avlin, and Corran, who's bravery on the First Order Fleet led them home to The Resistance." There is a roar of applause. I look over to Avlin and Corran. Avlin seems to be enjoying the spotlight, whereas Corran looks the same as he appeared on the escape pod.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Poe, and I walk over to him.

"Rey!" He shouts. He embraces me as well. "Thank god you're okay."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm rather lucky," I respond.

"The minute Finn and I get our hands on Kylo Ren; he's a goner," Poe says, smiling. I smile back and fake a laugh.

"I have to go get settled in, I'll talk to you later," I say. Poe waves and we walk in opposite directions.

I spot Leia and I start to walk towards her.

"Would you like to talk now?" I ask. Leia nods, and leads me to an empty room.

"What happened on that ship that made Kylo want to send you back to us?" Leia questions. She knew that there was something suspicious about all of this.

"There's conflict in Ben. He cares about you and I more than you know. He knew that if he didn't let me go, he'd have to result to terrible things," I respond.

"There's something more, is there not?" Leia asks. I was relatively positive that she already knew the truth. I wasn't sure how she found out, but it was clear she knew something.

"I care about him, if that's what you mean," I say to her. Leia shakes her head.

"I sense other feelings, Rey. I sense feelings that could lead to your downfall. I will always love my son, but you shouldn't. He's dangerous Rey," Leia says to me.

"I want to help him so much that it hurts. I thought it hurt when my parents left me. I thought it hurt when Han died. I thought it hurt when Luke died. But this pain is unlike any pain I've felt before," I say to Leia, tears coming to my eyes. She rests a hand on my shoulder.

"You see the best in people. You're kind, caring, and brave. But Rey, be careful. Ben is a force to be reckoned with, especially now that Snoke is back," Leia says. I look away from her in search of some sort of solution, but nothing comes to my mind.

"Now about his apprentice, Jania…" Leia trails off.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. Leia looks down. She seems incredibly guilty.

"Never mind, it's nothing. I just sense much conflict in her. I sensed it from the moment she came aboard the ship to train with us. I almost wasn't surprised when she left. It was the same conflict we all felt in Ben year ago," Leia says. She gets up, and begins to walk towards the door.

"He loves me," I tell her. Leia immediately turns back towards me.

"If he truly loves you, then I hope you are what turns him back over to the light," Leia says. A slight smile of hope appears on her face, and she walks out of the room.

 _Ben,_ I say, trying to connect with him.

 _What do you want?_ He says angrily. His helmet was on.

 _Take your helmet off, I want to see you,_ I say to him. At first he hesitates, but reluctantly takes his helmet off. His jet black hair falls perfectly around his face, exactly like the first time I saw him.

 _What do you want from me?_ Ben questions again.

 _I know that there's conflict in you. Ben, I love you, please just join me. We can take down Snoke again,_ I say to him.

 _It's impossible. If he knows we're plotting against him, he'll kill Jania, or even worse, he'll find a way to kill you that isn't through me. He knows everything Rey,_ Ben says to me. His eyes were beginning to water. I reach out my hand to him, and he takes it.

 _We're going to get out of this, and we are going to do so together,_ I say to him. Tears began to trickle down my cheeks. Ben takes his hand and wipes them away.

"Ren!" I hear called out in the background.

 _I have to go,_ Ben says.

 _Please be careful,_ I say to him.

 _I will,_ He responds, closing off the connection.

Suddenly, Ben reappears.

 _I forgot to say something,_ Ben says to me. _I love you. I still do. I'm sorry for anything that may happen._ The connection is closed again. What did he mean by "anything that may happen"?

 **Kylo's POV:**

"Ren! I'm still waiting," Hux calls out from outside my door.

"I'm here. What do we need to do?" I ask.

"We must report to Supreme Leader Snoke at once in regards to the upcoming battle against The Resistance," Hux says to me, walking away. I follow him.

"Get the girl, first Ren," Hux commands. I nod, and walk towards Jania's room.

I felt something strange when walking towards her room. It wasn't a disturbance in the force, but instead an immense amount of it. I open the door to see Jania and the boy from The Resistance sitting on her bed. They were touching hands, similar to the way Rey and I did when we first realized we were force bonded.

"What are you doing?" I shout. Jania lets go of his hand, and he disappears from the room.

"I'm sorry," Jania says, rushing over to me.

"You cannot show conflict. You know that. Talking to him like that, letting him hold your hand, it shows weakness. He is your enemy," I say to her.

"Kylo, or should I say Ben, you have no right to talk about conflict with me. You love Rey. I know very well that every day you wish for nothing but to join her and The Resistance," Jania says, walking away from me.

"I'm afraid we'll both learn from this when Snoke has our heads mounted on his wall," I say to her. "We have to report to him now." Jania nods, and grabs her mask, cape, and lightsabers. She hooks her lightsabers to her belt, puts her mask over her mouth, and her hood over her head.

"Let's go," She says to me, and we begin to walk down the corridor.

We approach the elevator, and I notice that Jania is shaking. Snoke's presence made her extremely nervous. I grabbed her hand, trying to calm her down.

"You're going to be fine, and if he touches you even in the slightest way, I will make sure it's the last time he ever does so," I say to her. She squeezes my hand. Jania felt like family to me at this point. She felt like the little sister I never had. The doors opened and we entered the elevator.

After thirty seconds, the elevator doors began to reopen. I squeezed Jania's hand one last time before letting it go. Hux had just finished talking to Snoke. He bowed, and began walking towards the elevator.

"Have fun, Ren," Hux says, smirking at me. I roll my eyes, and continue walking towards Snoke. I hated Hux's guts.

"Supreme Leader," I say, kneeling towards Snoke. I look over to make sure Jania was doing the same.

"Kylo Ren and Ventress," Snoke says. "I have a new task for the two of you."

"Anything, Supreme Leader," I say to him. I gaze over towards Jania again. She looks even more terrified than before.

"We have found the Resistance Base. It's on the planet of Naboo. Later today, you two will report there, and you will take the base. Any survivors will become prisoners. Understood?" Snoke commands in a booming voice.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," I respond. Snoke looks over towards Jania.

"Ventress?" Snoke questions.

"Yes, Supreme Leader Snoke," Jania responds quietly.

"I couldn't hear you, what did you say to me?" Snoke says, extending his hand out towards Jania and force pulling her closer to him. Rage fills my core instantly

"Put her down!" I shout, igniting my lightsaber.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Jania says, louder this time. Snoke doesn't put her down. Instead, he squeezes his right fist, choking her.

"I said put her down!" I scream, rushing towards Snoke. He lets go of Jania, and force pushes me against the back wall.

"Your conflict is stronger than ever!" Screams Snoke. "Your personal attachments are separating you from your true purpose and destiny. Lose your conflict, foolish boy. Kill Rey, kill The Resistance!"

"I understand what must be done, Supreme Leader," I say to Snoke while standing back up. He motions for Jania and I to leave the room, and we walk out.

"What are we going to do?" Jania questions.

"We will do what we must," I respond. Jania shakes her head, disappointed in my answer.

"It's impossible for you to kill Rey. I know you'll never do it. Killing Rey isn't only a matter of conflict, but a matter of love. You will never be able to kill her because of how deeply you care for her. If she dies, then a part of you will die with her," Jania says to me.

"You don't think I realize that? It hurts more than any pain I've ever felt to know that I have to do this," I say to her.

"What if neither of us have to do this?" Jania questions.

"We are not going over to The Resistance," I respond. "And killing Snoke for a second time will never be an option."

"We're stuck, aren't we?" She asks, looking up at me. There's fear in her dark brown eyes. She runs her hand through her light brown hair. Something about her looked so incredibly familiar.

"I'll try to think of a way out of this, but for now, we're stuck," I tell Jania. She began to well up. A single tear freed itself from her eyes.

"It isn't fair," she says to me.

"I know, none of this is," I say back. What were we going to do?

 **Jania's POV:**

 _**Minutes before going to see Snoke**_

I paced the floor. The events of the past few hours had been incredibly intense. Snoke was back, and he must have hated me. I didn't know what I was going to do. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I felt a strange feeling in my gut. In that moment, a feeling of strength washed over me, as if there was more force in my room than anywhere else in the galaxy. I heard someone whisper my name and I immediately turned my body to the right to see where the voice had come from. There, sitting 5 feet in front of me was Corran.

 _Corran?_ I ask. I couldn't believe it was him.

 _Jania are you okay? What's wrong?_ Corran questions.

 _I'm fine, Corran. What is this? How are we communicating?_ I ask.

 _I think we're force bonded,_ He responds, _Like Jedi were in legends and stories. This gives me a chance to talk to you. Leave The First Order, Jania. Join The Resistance again._

 _No, I can't. It doesn't matter how conflicted I am,_ I say to him.

 _Yes, you can. Jania I can't stop thinking about you. Every second of the day I fear that something terrible is going to happen to you,_ He reaches his right hand out towards me. _Take my hand._

I take off my glove, and I extend my left hand. Our finger tips touch, and I felt an ocean of calm spread over me.

 _Jania I see your conflict,_ Corran says to me.

 _Yes, and I see yours,_ I say, shocked at Corran's thoughts of darkness.

Suddenly, the door opens, I look over to see Kylo standing in the doorway, clearly disappointed in the events that were taking place. I watch as Corran disappears. I wished that he would come back at some point.

 *****Jania's POV later that day, after Snoke*****

"It isn't fair," I say to Kylo.

"I know, none of this is," He responds.

I watch as General Hux storms down the corridor towards Kylo and I. He seemed incredibly angry.

"Ventress, Ren, we'll be landing on Naboo shortly. Prepare yourselves for the invasion," Hux says. "And Ren, don't let your personal interests stand in the way of your duties." Hux turns back around, and walks towards the bridge of the ship.

"Are you ready?" Kylo asks me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I respond.

The ship landed about ten minutes later, and Kylo and I exited the ship together. I took a look around the meadow we had landed in. Everything seemed so green and beautiful. Flowers were laced upon the grass, and waterfalls spilled over mountains, creating streams.

"It's beautiful here," I say to Kylo.

"It really is," He responds. He puts his helmet on. "You should put your hood and mask on." I do as he says, and we begin to walk towards the base.

"For The First Order!" I hear Hux scream, and Stormtroopers begin to run forwards. Two speeders appear at our side, and Kylo and I get on. I had driven a speeder several times before, so I knew the basic maneuvers.

"You go inside the base and kill whoever you have to. I have to find Rey," Kylo says, flying next to me. I nod.

"Good luck," I say to him, and we break off into different directions. I ignited one of my lightsabers, blocking all of the blaster shots I could while keeping my right hand available to steer. I approached the hangar of the base, and got off my speeder.

"It's Ventress!" I hear someone shout. I look around to see that I'm surrounding by a group of rebels.

"Why hello there," I say.

"Open fire!" One of them shouts. I ignite both of my lightsabers, and attempted to deflect as many shots as I could. I turn towards one part of the circle, and I force push three rebels to the wall. I approach the others, and strike them down with my lightsaber. The rest had been brought down by the blaster shots that ricocheted off my saber. I looked around at them. I couldn't bare to look for more than a few seconds.

I ran through a set of doors, and down a hallway. I turned down a corridor to my right, which brought me to a large, grand room. Something about the room was ominous. I looked around. There were large grey pillars. The floor was stone, and the room was boarded in black trimming. There was a set of stone stairs leading up towards another room. I went up the stairs, and into the other room.

The following room felt like something out of a bad dream. The walls were made of metal, and there was a metal bridge that must have gone to the other side of the base. The bridge was thin, and it stood over a large mass of water.

"Jania!" I hear a voice call from the other side of the bridge. It was an older looking woman. I quickly realized that it was Leia Organa.

"Leia Organa," I say. "This is a surprise."

"I need to talk to you," She shouts.

"What could you possibly need to talk to me about? You don't even know me," I say to her.

"I know you more than you realize," She says. We both begin to walk towards each other, and ending up in the middle of the bridge.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I question.

"Your parents, there's something you don't know about them," She says to me.

"What do you mean? My parents were abusive scum. That's all I need to know," I say to her.

"Will there where do you think you got your abilities from?" She questions.

"Why would that matter?" I ask. Where was she going with this?

"Your parents…they aren't truly your parents," She says to me.

"Yes, they are. I think I would know. I lived with them all my life. My mother has the pictures and toys to prove it," Leia looks down, and then towards me. She seems incredibly guilty about something.

"Jania, I'm your mother. Han Solo is your father." She says.

"No, that's impossible," I say back to her.

"It's true," Leia says to me.

"But, you left me then. You and Han Solo abandoned me," I say, igniting my lightsabers.

"No, we thought we were protecting you. When I found out I was pregnant with you, Ben had just turned over to the dark side. We wanted to keep you out of everything. We thought we were giving you to kind, loving people. We had no clue they were abusive and crude," Leia tells me. I was so incredibly angry. In my eyes, they had still abandoned me, regardless of the circumstances.

"You gave me up with no intentions of ever seeing me again! You betrayed your own daughter. I beginning to see why Kylo hates you so much!" I shout.

"Everything was for your own protection. And we made it very clear that we wanted you to come home on your sixteenth birthday, which happens to be this very day," Leia says. She extends a hand out towards me. "Come home."

 **A/N: Hope y'all are shook. Comment, favorite, follow, y'all know the drill. Peace out.**


	15. Chapter XIV: All He's Done

**A/N: SO…it has been quite some time. Also I noticed A CRAP TON of grammatical errors in the last chapter so DEEPEST APOLOGIES LMAO. Anyway, it's been like two months since I've posted, and thus you all deserve a new chapter lol. Enjoy.**

 **Jania's POV:**

I stared into Leia's eyes. She looked so genuine, as if she truly wanted me to go back to the Resistance with her.

"I feel like I'm being torn apart. I don't know what to do anymore," I say to her, tears beginning to form in my eyes. She takes a few steps towards me, extending her arms out in my direction.

"Come home, Jania," she says. I take a single step towards her, still unsure of what to do. Suddenly, I hear the sound of a blaster. My mother falls, revealing the evil, dark figure standing behind her. General Hux's gun was still pointing in my direction.

"NO!" I shout, dropping to my knees. Leia caresses my cheek with her hand. Her eyes began to flutter.

"Jania, my daughter…" she trails off, catching her breath. I didn't care if Hux shot me, I needed to save my mom.

"Please stay with me. I have so many questions. We have so much time to make up for," I say, tears streaming down my face.

"Use the force wisely and make your decision. You must chose between the light and the dark…" she says. Her eyes close, and don't open again.

"Mother?" I hear from the other side of the bridge. I turn around to see Kylo. He slowly walks towards me. "Did you do this?" he questions, now rushing towards me. He ignites his lightsaber in anger. I look back over towards where Hux was standing, but he isn't there anymore.

"No, it wasn't me! Please Kylo listen! It was Hux, not me!" I respond fearfully, throwing my hands up. Kylo freezes in his place, staring at Leia. He closes his saber. "There's something else you need to know," I say.

"What now? What else could have happened?" Kylo asks. A single tear escapes his right eye. Kylo quickly wipes it away, ignoring the fact that he was crying.

"You're not alone in any of this. You've never been alone, you just didn't know it. I'm your sister," I say to him. Kylo looks at me, awestruck. It was almost as though he didn't believe me. Kylo walks closer to me, and extends out a hand. I take it, standing up. Suddenly, he embraced me in his arms.

The person I was hugging wasn't Kylo Ren; he was Ben Solo. I knew Ben was still inside of Kylo, but it was rare that he ever presented himself. I liked Ben much more than Kylo.

"What are we going to do, Ben?" I ask. Ben pulled away from me, and looked down at our mother. He kneels down next to her, looking confused.

"She should have faded away into nothing," Ben says. He reaches two fingers up to her neck, searching for a pulse.

"Ben there's no way-" I say before being cut off.

"She has a pulse! We need to save her. Jania help me, please!" Ben yells. I run over to him. "I need you to cover me. We're going to bring her to the resistance." I nod my head. Ben scoops Leia in his arms, and we begin to run out of the palace.

We exited out into a green field. Flowers were scattered upon the thin blades of grass. However, as we got further into the field, the flowers turned to drops of blood. I heard screams and blasters in the distance, but I refused to stop running. There was no way I was going to let my mother die.

"Ren!" I hear an evil voice screech from behind.

"Hux," Ben says, stopping. He turns around slowly to face Hux. I ignite my both of my sabers.

"Ah and Ventress too! Well if it isn't a little family reunion. I hate to interrupt the party, but I'm going to have to kill all three of you." Hux says, raising his blaster towards Ben's face. I jump in front of Ben as Hux slowly pulls the trigger. I deflect the shot with my sabers.

"Ben, run! I'll take care of Hux. Go find Rey!" I exclaim.

"I won't leave you," Ben says with fear in his eyes.

"I can take care of myself. You won't lose me," I say to him. He nods, and runs off. I look back towards Hux, who seems far too happy to have the opportunity to kill me.

"You are a prime example of rebel scum! Look at you!" Hux screeches angrily. "And now I'll be able to hang your head above my fireplace!"

I brush off Hux's comments, and storm towards him. Suddenly, I remembered what Ben taught me. _Feel your fear. Feel your anger. Most importantly, feel your hatred!_ I screamed at the top of my lungs, ready to fight this red headed bastard. I took all of the energy I had inside of me, and exerted it into a swift force push that sent Hux flying across the field. I closed my saber, I rushed over to him.

As I approached him, I could tell that Hux was struggling to stand up. I shook my head at the sorry excuse for a man.

"You're going to feel pain like you've never felt pain before," I say, igniting my lightsabers. "This is for my mother!" I exclaim, cutting his right arm clean off. Hux screams in pain. "This is for hurting Ben, and pushing him further to the darkness!" With another cut, his left arm is off. "And this, this one is for me!" I say, stabbing him in both of his legs.

"I'll get you-," Hux was struggling to speak, "Oh I'll have my revenge!"

"Never," I say, walking away without finishing him off. Hux didn't deserve to be put out of his misery. I wanted him to suffer.

"Don't forget how powerful the First Order is! Don't forget your precious Kylo isn't the Supreme Leader! Snoke is back, and The First Order refuses to withdraw any power! We'll get you for this!" I stopped, remembering Snoke, and how powerful he truly was. I turned around to face Hux again.

"But wherever there's light, there's hope. Darkness can rise, but light will always meet it. Hope lives, General Hux. As dainty and intangible as it is, it'll be The First Order's undoing." I said defiantly.

Now I needed to find Kylo.

 **Kylo's POV:**

 _Rey, I need you. Where are you?_ I needed to get my mother to safety as soon as possible. I knew that Rey would be able to bring Jania and I safely to the resistance without much struggle.

 _Are you okay? I'm in the palace looking for you._ Rey says. _What's wrong?_

 _Leia…Hux shot her. Jania and I need to get her to the Resistance base. She needs to be treated. Please, help,_ I plead.

 _Where are you?_ She asks in a panic.

 _I'm in a forest a little ways off from the field. I'll meet you around where I came in,_ I say to her.

 _Okay, I'll be there soon,_ she says, beginning to run. I closed off the connection. I walked towards the edge of the forest, waiting for Rey to get there.

The trees were so green on Naboo. Everything looked pristine and flawless. I had never seen a more beautiful place in my life. I vaguely remember coming here as a child. Even then I couldn't find the words for the planet's beauty. Suddenly, I heard a rustling in the trees. I rested my mother against a tree, and faced the direction from which I heard the rustling.

"Rey?" I called out.

"Ben…" I heard Rey respond. Something was off about her voice. She sounded scared. Something was wrong.

Rey climbed out of the bushes, hand cuffed and beaten. As I suspected, there was a metallic hand guiding her into the forest. The chrome figure was shimmered in the bushes behind her.

"Why hello there, Ben," Phasma appeared from behind Rey.

"Phasma I don't want to have to do this," I say to her, igniting my lightsaber.

"TRAITOR!" Phasma screams, extending her blaster rod. She runs towards me, prepared to bash my skull open. Phasma raises her blaster above my head, and I quickly lift up my saber to meet hers in defense. I feel our weapons collide, fighting for dominance.

I felt the heat of my saber as Phasma pushed harder down towards my face. I began to lose my grip. I couldn't hold this for very much longer.

Suddenly I see a dark blue saber break its way through Phasma's shoulder.

"AH! DAMMIT!" Phasma screams, dropping to the ground. Jania stood in Phasma's place, breathing heavily.

"We need to get Rey out of those restraints and move," Jania says. I nod, walking over to Rey. She lifts her hands, and I carefully. cut her out of her restraints with my saber.

I take my mother into my arms again, and I follow Rey.

"I'm going to tell our fighters to stand down, but I'm not so sure it'll be easy. They want both of your heads on a pike," Rey explains. I knew that part of her was joking, but part of her was also extremely serious. Jania and I are going to have a hard time redeeming ourselves. For all we know, we might not be able to. We could be forced into hiding, never to see Rey or our mother again.

Right now, I'm just trying to ignore everything I'm feeling. I need to pretend that everything will simply go back to how it was before, even though everything from this moment forward will be drastically different.

"Just a few more minutes and we should be at the base," Rey says. I nod my head, and pick up my pace.

"She's losing too much blood. We have to move faster," I say. Rey and Jania pick up their pace as well.

Eventually, we come across a building hidden within the trees. It's similar to that of the style of the palace, but much smaller.

"We're here," Rey says. "I'll go in ahead of you. I'm going to find a medic, and tell my friends that you're here. Let me bring Leia in," I pass my mother over to Rey, and they disappear into the base.

"Are we really going to join the Resistance?" Jania asks me.

"It's our only option, Jania, we have to," I explain to her. We could either flee completely with a bounty on our heads from both sides, or join the side we may still have a shot at being on." Less than a minute later, Rey came back outside.

"Come in, quickly and quietly," Rey says, opening the door. Jania and I slip inside.

"Which way should we go?" I whisper to Rey. She stands in front of us and motions towards a hallway to the right.

"Do they know we're here?" Jania asks. I was wondering the same thing.

"Finn and Poe do. They're in through this way. I told them not to freak out too much, but I highly doubt they'll listen, so keep your guard up," Rey tells us. I nod, and follow her down the corridor.

After about thirty seconds of walking, Rey stops at a door on the right side of the hallway. She knocks four times in a specific pattern, "knock…knock knock…knock…" The door opens to a dark room. Rey motions for us to step inside.

Suddenly the lights flash on.

"Get him!" I hear someone yell from the left. I look over in that direction to see Poe Dameron holding a blaster, and he's aiming at me. Jania death stares Poe as he tightens the grip on the trigger. He pulls it, and I jump to cover my face.

"What the hell?" Finn yells. I open my eyes, realizing I wasn't shot. Jania's brow is furrowed. She looks as though she's in excruciating pain. Sweat drips down her forehead, and her hands extend towards a flash of blue light in front my chest.

"My god…I thought only you could do that," Poe says to me, looking terrified.

"Ge-et-out-," Jania says, having trouble breathing, "of the wa-wa…" I realized she meant way, and stepped away from the blast of light. Jania let go of her hold on the shot. The ray of plasma shot across the room and through a door, revealing a closet.

Jania's eyes opened and closed slowly. It looked as though she couldn't keep herself up. I quickly rushed over to her, catching her in my arms as she fell.

"She's completely knocked out. We need to get her to the medical bay," I say to Rey.

"Finn, Poe, please bring her to the medical bay," Rey pleads to FN-2187 and the stupid looking flyboy who tried to kill me. I suppose I'd have to call them by their names at this point.

"Fine, but only because you asked. Not because I care about either of these First Order dirtbags," Poe remarks.

"Come on let's just get this girl some help," Finn says. They leave the room quickly.

"I need to go with them. I can't just leave my sister with people who hate her. She could be dying right now," I say, walking towards the door.

"Sister?" Rey questions.

"Jania is my sister. It's too much to explain right now," I say, pushing the door open.

"No you can't go out there," Rey says, grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the room. As I looked around, I noticed the room was more of a gigantic storage closet.

"You're hiding me in a storage closet. How long can you really keep this up? Jania is out there, so I should be out there too," I exclaim, walking back towards the door.

"No. Ben wait!" Rey grabs my hand again. Before I can say anything, her lips are on mine. I let the door go, and rest my hand on her waist instead. Our lips separate, and I look into her eyes. She's just so beautiful.

"I love you," She says.

"I know," I respond.

 **Rey's POV:**

"We need to go out there. I can help the Resistance win. I know I can," Ben says to me. I knew that he could help, but I also knew how hard it would be to convince everyone that Ben and Jania were good again.

"I'm going to go out ahead of you in an attempt to explain this to everyone. Please stay here," I tell Ben. He nods his head. I kiss his cheek, and walk out of the room.

I close the door carefully behind me, and turn around.

"Who were you talking to in there?" I jumped, not knowing that someone was behind me. I realized that the question came from Rose. I couldn't just tell her. I needed to tell someone else first.

"No one, no one at all," I say to her.

"Rey, I know someone is in there," She responds, pushing past me and opening the door.

"No Rose!" I yell. I hear a sharp screech come from inside the room. Following Rose's scream I hear a lower pitched scream, but it wasn't lower by much. It wasn't the scream of a child, but maybe a teenage girl. I couldn't help but laugh at Ben's scream, it was hilarious.

Rose rushes out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She tried to catch her breath, but ended up hyperventilating instead.

"Ky-ky-kylo…" Rose trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.

"Kylo Ren is in there, I know," I finished Rose's sentence for her. "Ventress is in the medical bay. They've come to join the Resistance," I explain to her. Rose looked dumbstruck.

"There's no way they could join us. They're-,"

"Evil?" I respond. Rose nods her head. "They aren't evil, just misguided. They can and will help us. They can redeem themselves," I tell Rose.

"No one can come back from that," Rose says to me. I shake my head.

"If Master Luke and General Organa redeemed and accepted their father, I can redeem Ben and Jania," I say to her. Rose shows a slight smile, demonstrating her newfound understanding of what I was doing. I had a feeling that Rose would see where I was coming from. She's an extremely hopeful and kind person.

"I believe in you Rey," Rose says to me.

"I knew you would," I respond. Rose gives me a tight hug, and then walks away. I walk down the hallway, and towards the main command center of the base. I look around the room. Everyone is unfazed by my presence. After I tell them about Kylo, I have a feeling they won't be.

"I have some important information," I say as I approach Lieutenant Connix.

"Rey, weren't you out fighting? Did something happen? Should we be sending reinforcements?" She asks calmly. She appeared tranquil, but she must have been panicking on the inside.

"No, in fact the reinforcements are here on the base. Ben Solo and Jania have joined the Resistance," I say to her. Connix furrows her brow in disapproval.

"What? Kylo Ren and Ventress would never join us," Connix says in disbelief.

"They would, and they have," I tell her.

"I'll believe it when I see it," She says to me, laughing.

 _Ben, come out. It's time,_ I say to him.

 _Alright,_ He responds.

 _Walk out the door and turn right. Keep going straight after that,_ I say to him. I close off the connection. Less than thirty seconds later, Ben appeared in the back of the command room.

"It's Kylo Ren!" Someone screams.

"Everyone hold your fire!" I yell. Every person in the room had their gun pointed at Ben. "Listen to me, please. He saved General Organa, he defeated Captain Phasma, and saved me as well. Give him a second chance, please. We can win this fight," I said to the crowd of people.

"He's killed so many of us! We can't trust him! Open fire!" Another person screamed.

"Wait!" Ben yelled. Everyone stopped. "I want to be here. I watched General Hux attempt to murder my sister today. General Hux tried to kill my mother. On top of all this, I killed my own father. Yes, I know what I've done. But now, I have nowhere else to run, I don't think I can hold on much longer. Please, let me fight for you. " Ben pauses for a minute, wiping a tear from his eye. "All these things that I've done…I know I've ruined your lives in one way or another. But let me redeem myself. Let me fight for your lives," He pleads.

A soft murmur falls on the room. People begin to confer with each other.

"Fine, let's do this," Poe says, emerging into the room.

"I agree," Finn says, following after him.

"Alright fine, but this better not be a trap," Lieutenant Connix says.

I couldn't help but smile. This was everything I had wanted. Ben could redeem himself.

"I won't let you down, and neither will Jania," Ben says. He grabs my hand, and holds it tightly.

The Resistance now stands a chance.

 **Jania's POV:**

It was all in sudden flashes of red and gold. The lava was splashing up onto the rocks. It spouted from volcanoes. I was running as fast as I had ever ran before. It was hot and dry, but it wasn't desolate. It was nothing like Jakku. It was something much, much worse.

I saw Ben across from me a few rocks ahead, his lightsaber was ignited. Across from him was Rey.

 _Kill the girl!_ I heard an ominous voice whisper in the harsh wind. I knew that voice.

Snoke.

It could have only been Snoke.

"Ben don't do it!" I screamed. It was no use, Ben only ran towards Rey faster.

 _You thought this was the end, didn't you Jania? You thought that the rebel scum would save the day? Well you thought wrong!_

"Ben stop!" I yelled even louder.

"Kill her!" Snoke yelled.

"NO!" I screamed. I woke up in a sweat. I sat all the way up. I looked to my right to see that Ben and Rey were by my side. I looked around to see that I was in a medical bay.

"Jania what happened? What's wrong?" Ben asks.

"Are you okay?" Rey questions.

"It was just a dream, I'm fine," I say to them. I knew I wasn't fine. I knew nothing was okay. That wasn't a dream. It felt far too real.

It had to be the future…

 **A/N: HEEYYYYY GUYSSS. SOOO THIS CHAPTER IS LONG AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I'm sure it wasn't worth 2-3 months of waiting but I think it was pretty okay. I'm sorry I took so long to post. I'm going to try to post at least twice a week from now on. I lost my inspiration, but I think I've found it again. Also I'm in two communities now so that's pretty amazing. Also if you found any of the references I made in this, comment the reference, and an idea for the story. If you get the reference right, I might use your idea in the story! There should be a song reference, and an extremely obvious reference, but you gotta tell me what specific movie it comes from…There are your clues! Until next time…**


	16. Chapter XV: Safe & Sound

**A/N: Wassup fam. I have a quick question for you guys…Should I include a little Storm Pilot? I wasn't really sure who I should write Finn with, so I thought you guys should decide! Stormpilot, or Finn x Rose. Let me know in the comments! Alrighty that's all…Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Jania's POV:**

I couldn't fall asleep in the infirmary. I kept thinking about the dream, Snoke and the future. I knew that I needed to do something about the dream I had. I couldn't just leave it alone. I needed to tell someone before it was too late.

Ben hadn't left my side. He was sound asleep in a chair to my right. Rey had left a couple of hours ago, she had some business to take care of. This was the perfect time to talk to Ben.

"Ben," I whispered. He stirred a little bit, but didn't wake up. "Ben wake up," I tried again. He moved more this time.

"Jania?" He asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…all of this. Something isn't right," I say. Ben looks at me, confused.

"What do you mean? Everything is fine," Ben reassures. I brush him off, shaking my head. I knew he felt it too. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I had a dream. In the dream you…you…well you…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I couldn't even fathom the idea of Ben killing Rey. Suddenly, my dream came back to me. It felt so real, so tangible.

The lava, trickling down the charred mountains. The sky was redder than blood. I closed my eyes and opened them again, attempting to transport myself back to the infirmary.

 _Silly, silly girl. I'm more powerful than you could ever know. You aren't going anywhere,_ I hear Snoke cackle.

"Ben! Ben Help!" I scream.

 _Ren can't help you now, Ventress. Both of you will be crawling back on your knees to the First Order very soon,_ Snoke's voice booms.

"Never!" I yell. I heard a faint familiar voice call my name in the background. I blink, and I'm back in the medical bay.

"Jania, what's happening?" Ben frantically asks, rushing to my bed. I couldn't respond, I was too taken back by what just happened. I hear the beeps of my heart monitor increasing in speed. Ben looks up to the monitor in a panic.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. No matter how terrified I was, I had to talk to Ben.

"Ben, it's Snoke," I manage to say. "He's coming for us. You aren't done with the First Order, and he says I'm not either." Ben shakes his head in disbelief.

"I didn't know you were having the visions too," He says. I couldn't believe he was having the same visions that I was.

"Do you think it's a vision of the future?" I question. There was no coincidence here.

"I haven't had the vision recently. It started a little while ago," Ben replied. "I assumed that becoming a part of the Resistance changed things." My heart monitor slowly went back down to normal.

"Snoke was able to get inside my thoughts. He was controlling everything I could see," I explain. "He can do anything, Ben. He could even make you turn back over to the First Order."

Ben shakes his head and walks over to the other side of the room. He begins to impatiently pace the floor, quickly walking back and forth. I didn't know what to say, nor did I know how to calm him down.

"Things are going to be fine. Snoke wants us to be scared, and as of right now he's succeeding. We should ignore this for now," Ben says. I disagreed with him, but I didn't want to say anything. Maybe he was right, maybe there was just a chance that Snoke was bluffing.

Ben sat back down. Neither of us spoke; we just sat in silence. It felt like hours before anything was said.

"You might have passed out, but you did save my life back in that room with Finn and Poe," Ben says, laughing a bit. All I could remember about that moment was staring at the flash of blue plasma, and how terrible it hurt to control it.

"My head felt like it was going to explode. I don't understand how I did it. I thought about how things would be if you died, and I couldn't stand it. I put those feelings into whatever it was I did," I said, looking down at my hands. My life changed so much over such a short period of time. It was unbelievable. I would have never imagined that I would be sitting in the infirmary of a Resistance base with Ben Solo. For some reason, I wouldn't have it any other way. Ben looked up at me and smiled. He was the calmest I had ever seen him.

"You're powerful Jania. It's almost dangerous how powerful you are. I'll be here to help you learn to use the force, and so will Rey. I'm sure it's scary now, but it'll be fine. Don't worry," Ben says, leaning over to shut off the lamp next to the chair.

I closed my eyes to the sound of distant thunder and rain gently tapping on the roof. I knew that the worst was yet to come, but I felt safe. I felt like for once in my life, I belonged somewhere.

"Goodnight Jania," Ben said quietly.

"Goodnight Ben," I whispered back.

I was finally home.

 **Rey's POV:**

It was late, and I couldn't sleep. I pushed myself out of my bed, and slipped my grey boots on. I pushed open the door, and began to walk down the hallway.

"We can't just let them on our side without questioning them first! How do we know they aren't just trying to destroy us from the inside?" Poe shouted from inside a room. I walked closer towards the grunts and angry yells, trying to find the source of the chaos.

A ray of light poured out into the dark hallway, revealing the room in which the impromptu meeting was being held. I decided I would listen to the argument a bit.

"Kylo Ren killed Han Solo!" Someone screams.

"Ventress abandoned the Resistance for the First Order!" Another says confidently. I thought things were resolved, but I was wrong. Most people were strongly against Ben and Jania joining the Resistance. They didn't understand how they could help us; they didn't see how much they had changed. I needed to say something.

I pushed upon the door, disrupting the conversation. Silence fell upon the room.

"Rey what are you doing here?" Finn asks, standing up from his seat. I looked around the room. Poe, Finn, Rose, Connix and many others I considered to be my friends were rallied around what looked like a set of plans.

"What are these?" I said, walking further into the room. I quickly read over the blue hologram, realizing that the plans were made in order to detain, torture, and question Ben.

 ** _Kill if necessary,_** it read.

I felt betrayed. The people I trusted most didn't believe in me.

"Rey, this is not what it looks like," Finn says, grabbing my arm in an attempt to reassure me. I pulled my arm away from him.

"You're going to kidnap and torture Ben," I say, pointing to the hologram. "That's exactly what it reads, and that's exactly what it is. What else is there to it? Absolutely nothing."

"How can you trust him?" questions Poe, jumping to his feet and rushing over to me. "I know that I can't. He killed Han. He served the First Order. He damn was the Supreme Leader of the First Order! You expect me to trust this man?" BB8 comes out from behind Poe, beeping and zooming out of the room.

"Rey give us a reason not to do this. He tried to kill me, and he tried to kill you. He doesn't deserve a free pass. He doesn't deserve amnesty," Finn says to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. I brush him off for a second time. I was too mad at him to show any affection.

"He's changed," I announce to the entire room, but no one said a thing in reply. I knew that no one would believe me. "Let Ben and Jania prove themselves to you, please."

"I'm sorry Rey, but this has to be done. He captured and tortured me, and even you. It's only fair that we give him the same treatment," Poe says, storming out of the room. Everyone else follows him out, except Finn.

"I thought at least you'd believe me. I was clearly wrong," I say to Finn, sitting down in a red, cushiony chair. Finn sat down in the chair next to me, resting his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry Rey. I wanted to tell you earlier today, but I didn't know how," Finn says.

I contemplated running out of the room and telling Ben to leave the base with Jania. I figured it would be easier that way. But "easy" rarely gets things done, and I knew that wouldn't resolve a thing. If I could persuade Ben to stay and endure whatever they have in store for him, maybe they'll accept him.

"How soon are they doing this?" I question.

"Well…right now…" Finn trails off. I jump up from my seat, and out the door. I hear Finn's footsteps pounding against the metal floor, following me.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I screamed, sprinting faster.

"Slow down Rey, please! Let me explain!" Finn yells back.

"No! I have to save Ben!" I couldn't imagine how Ben was feeling at that moment. They were probably pulling him from Jania's bedside.

 _Oh no,_ I thought to myself. _Jania._

Jania can't control the force well just yet. She's too powerful for her own good. There's no telling how she'll react to this. Who knows what she'll do.

I heard screams as I turned down the final hallway before the infirmary. I turned right, and saw Ben handcuffed, trying to get away from Poe. His right eye was black and blue, his top lip was bleeding, and so was his nose. Finn joins the two, and continues to help Poe escort Finn to wherever they were taking Ben.

I look into his dark, brown eyes, but there's no love in them anymore. There's no hope. There's no light. All I see is darkness and hatred, and it was all my fault.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"This is what you deserve!" Poe yells back.

"Ben!" I scream, rushing over to him, trying to push Poe and Finn away. Suddenly I feel a shock of electricity go through my body. I'm pushed against the wall, and I slowly collapse down to the floor. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. Someone stunned me.

"Rey!" Ben screams as he's pushed past me.

"NO!" I hear a female scream from behind the commotion. I turn around to follow the sound. At the doors of the infirmary stood Jania. Her dark, mahogany hair fell in front of her slate blue eyes. I had never seen her so angry in all of the time I've known her.

"Jania, please calm down. We can get this settled out just calm down," I say, struggling to get up and slowly walking towards Jania. She collapses to her knees, her head in her hands. I hear her sobbing heavily. I embrace Jania in my arms.

"Wha-what," Jania sniffles and chokes on her words, "what are they going to do to him?" She asks, tears streaming down her beet red face.

"I'm not sure, Jania. I'm so sorry," I say to her. Jania gets up off the ground, and begins to walk towards where Poe, Finn, and the others were taking Ben.

"Jania what are you doing?" I question.

"I'm going to make sure they don't lay a hand on him," Jania says, increasing her speed to a full sprint.

"JANIA NO!" I shout.

 **Jania's POV:**

It didn't take me too long to catch up with Poe and Finn. Ben was putting up quite the fight.

"Hey bastards, put my brother down," I say defiantly. Poe and Finn stop walking, and they turn around to face me.

"This man? Do you know what he's done? He's destroyed families. He's ruined lives. He deserves this," Poe says, punching Ben in the face. Ben falls to his knees instantly.

"You're going to regret that," I say, extending out my right hand. Poe slams against the wall, and groans in pain. Finn releases Ben from his hold out of fear. "Too easy."

"I don't think so," Finn says, grabbing a gun from behind him and pulling the trigger. I'm instantly pushed across the room, sliding against the cold floor. I couldn't move.

"What the hell?" I scream.

"Poe, you good man?" Finn asks, walking over to Poe and helping him back up. Poe nods, and strides over to me.

"Listen kid, I would strongly suggest refraining from pulling any of this crap again, or you'll end up like your brother. Got me?" Poe says to me, pointing a blaster to my head. A single tear slips out of my right eye. I nod. I feel two arms lift me up from the ground. The two people escort me back to infirmary, and lock me in my room. My eye sight was too blurry from crying to be able to see who it was.

I wanted Rey. I wanted Ben. I wanted Leia. Things were going the opposite of how I expected them to.

 **Ben's POV:**

"Let's go Ren! Up! Get up right now!" I'm awoken to Connix and Poe flashing a bright light in my eyes. I look down to see that my hands and ankles are cuffed.

"Ben, what's happening?" Jania asks, pushing herself up, slowly opening her eyes and turning over to where I was sitting.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask the flyboy as he pushes me out of Jania's room.

"Where are you taking him? Let him go!" Jania calls out, following us out the doors of the infirmary.

"We're giving you what you deserve, Kylo Ren. Mr. 'Prince of Darkness.' You're going to get a taste of your very own medicine," Poe says. He stops walking for a moment. He lifts his right hand into a fist, and I felt everything go black. I reopen my eyes for less than a second before Poe's knuckles press roughly into my face for a second time. With a swift kick to my knees, I collapse to the ground. I couldn't focus, everything was happening so quickly. I couldn't defend myself.

"You're a monster, and we're going to treat you that way," Poe says to me, forcing me back up to my feet. "Remember when you kidnapped me? Well picture this as my revenge."

I look at him, trying to use the force to push him away, but it's no use. I'm powerless.

"Let me go!," I beg.

"This is what you deserve!" Poe screams. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Rey. I wonder if she knew about Poe's plan. Maybe this was a part of the plan all along. Maybe she never even loved me to begin with.

"Ben!" I hear Rey scream. She rushes over to me. Before she can reach me, Rey is thrusted against the wall. She slides down to the floor, unable to move. Finn had shot her with a stun blaster.

"Rey!" I scream, wanting to help her.

"NO!" From the doors of the infirmary I saw Jania. Even from that far away, I could see how angry she was. I watch as Jania collapses to the ground, sobbing. Rey scoops her into her arms, but Jania gets back up, and starts to storm over towards us.

"Hey bastards, put my brother down!" Jania commands. Poe defends himself, giving her a list of every bad thing I'd ever done, and why I deserve all this. Another punch swiftly makes it's way across my face.

Jania lifts her right hand, and force pushes Poe across the room. In defense, Finn quickly pulled out his stun blaster, stunning Jania. Her confidence quickly turns to fear as she realizes she can't move.

Finn helps Poe up, and Poe makes his way over to Jania. I couldn't hear what he was saying to her, but I knew it had to be punch worthy. God I wanted to punch that flyboy right in the face. Poe walks back towards me. while Connix and some man pull Jania up off the ground. The two escort her back to the infirmary.

Poe and Finn continue to walk me towards our destination. After a couple of seconds of being dragged down different hallways, we stopped. They let go of me, and I instantly fell to the ground.

"Get up Ren," Finn says, opening the door. Poe pulls my arm, forcing me to stand again. He turned me around, and pushed me into the room. I look around, noticing a chair equipped with restraints in the center of the room. I had never felt so worthless and weak in my entire life. I had let the traitor and the flyboy capture me.

Finn pushed me further into the room, and followed behind me. Poe and Finn gripped my arms tightly, walking me over to the chair. It reminded me of the one I used to interrogate Poe when I had captured him.

"Who's powerless now?" Poe said, shoving me into the chair. Finn and Poe quickly switched my restraints to those attached to the chair, making sure there was no time for me to try to get away. Finn moved back towards the door, checking to see that it was locked.

"Let's get down to business," Finn said, walking back over. I felt Finn's fist crash against the left side of my face. I didn't know how much more of this I could endure. I was supposed to be strong and powerful, but in this moment I was the exact opposite.

"What are the First Order's plans as of right now?" Poe questions. I decided that the only way they would trust me would be to answer all of their questions truthfully.

"Snoke is back, and he's more powerful than ever. He knows I'm here, and I'm sure he'll try to bring me back to the First Order. I don't know anything else," I say. Poe comes closer to me and he pushes his knee into my ribs.

"Of course you know more than that, what is their plan Ren? What weapons do they have? Tell us!" Poe commands. I take a deep, painful breath.

"We were working on another weapon when I left. It's similar to the starkiller. It can destroy entire systems in one blast," I explain.

"Now that's the information we need, Ren. Maybe you aren't so useless after all," Finn says.

"I'm on your side, and I mean that. Please just end this," I beg. Poe laughs, coming closer to me. He jerks his finger in my face.

"If you think that we trust you for a second, you're wrong. And we aren't done here. We'll be back later," Poe yells. "And don't think your sister is safe. We'll be getting her too."

"No, not Jania please," I whimper. I felt so weak, so used. I was begging the Resistance for amnesty after falling from such a high place of power.

"Maybe she can make you talk some more," Poe says, walking towards the door. Finn follows him out.

"Wait. Just please tell me if my mother is okay." I plead.

"She's in a coma, thanks to everything you've done," Finn says, turning around to face me. "You've done all of this, and the Resistance refuses to ever trust you."

"I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"What was that?" Poe questions.

"I'm sorry," I say louder. Poe walks back over towards me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it here, Ren," Poe says, slapping me across the face. "We'll be back later." Finn and Poe leave the room. I hear the door lock behind them.

I didn't know what to do. I had no plan to get out of this, but I knew damn well that I wasn't going to let them lay one hand on Jania. And if they did, then they wouldn't just be attacking weak, scared Ben Solo; they'd be dealing with Kylo Ren.

 **A/N: What's this? Another update within two days? Why yes it is! Lol! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sooooo much shit is about to go down. Are we going to see some more Kylo in the future…? Well you'll find out soon lol! Please please please comment, favorite and follow the story! It would be great if you guys did! Well once again I hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to give me ideas for future chapters. I love me some ideas lol! ALSO…don't forget to tell me who I should put Finn with. I'm totally on board with some Stormpilot if that's what you guys want! Until next time…**


	17. Author's Note

p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"span style="font-kerning: none;"strongA/N: Hey guys. It's been like two months since I last posted. I've had a rough and busy couple of months, but I'm back. I want to apologize for how spacey and inconsistent my updates are. I'm going to try to keep updating weekly at the very least from now on. Once again, I apologize for never posting lol. I'll be posting soon I swear to you guys! I'm so sorry! /strong/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strong(Give me ideas please guys don't be afraid to comment I need inspiration!)/strong/p 


End file.
